The House of Badgers
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: When Harry Potter becomes the forth champion of the triwizard tournament, he makes a decision. That decision changes his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

'It's Halloween, of course something happened, just like it has before. Maybe I should just sleep every Halloween,' Harry Potter growled angrily as he hurried up to Gryffindor tower. After the initial shock wore off of being the fourth champion, Harry Potter sat on his bed, the curtains were around him. He opened the book that had been given and began to read about the triwizard tournament. Once he was done with that book he went to his trunk and took out one of the very first books he ever got about the magical world. It only took an hour, but he finally had hope that this nightmare could end.

Harry looked out of his curtains, the room was still empty. He quickly packed his trunk, using magic, he shrunk his broom, stuck that in the trunk the shrunk the trunk as well then slipped his cloak over himself. He knew he would see Hedwig in the morning, hopefully it was to give her the news of his change in living areas.

Harry carefully made his way down through the school until he knocked on a door. He heard a voice call to come in, so he took his cloak off and stepped into the room.

'I never entered Professor Sprout, I want you to use veritaserum on me so you will hear the truth.'

'Even though I am unsure of what took place, and I admit I first thought you entered. I have come to realise that this is something you would not do Mr Potter, nor do I believe you would have the magical power to bypass the magic on the goblet of fire. I will be speaking with my house in the morning.'

'Thanks, but I'm hoping you would do something for me, it helps with all this but it will help Cedric as well. All I want to do is cheer him on, he's the real champion.'

'Tell me what you want.'

Harry didn't speak, he handed her the book, he had marked the page, 'I've had it with them lying about me, believing I'm dark one minute, the next they want to be my friend. I'm just sick of all of them.'

'It is allowed, normally you have to give a good enough reason before it is approved by the new head of house.'

'I don't trust them Professor, ever since I arrived, some have given me reason to be wary. Ron has been jealous of me since we meet, so even though we stayed friends he would turn his back on me at the drop of a hat. He has again now, Hermione's just as bad. There is only one person in that house that I trust. I sleep with my wand under my pillow, I learned to spell my curtains closed so they can't be opened by anyone but me. During my second year I had a lot of them hex me, some even spat at me. I don't know Professor, but I don't have a good feeling about any of them, not anymore.'

'Safety is always an issue, but I did see a few looks tonight, especially from Mr Weasley. We have one problem, the Headmaster.'

'He can't refuse, it says so in the book. I went through the book I was given about Hogwarts, I needed to check. I only knew it was possible because I overheard a six year Ravenclaw mention it once.'

'The first Friday night that you spend in the castle as a first year is supposed to be a talk with your head of house. Professor McGonagall is supposed to fill all Gryffindor first years in on important issues in regards to Hogwarts.'

'I was in detention, but no one mentioned that to me. In fact I don't remember her ever doing that. I'm trying to remember the first Friday of my second year, but I don't remember her talking to the first years, nor before my third year. I'm not sure if she did and I just wasn't there, I don't remember.'

'The book about Hogwarts rules and regulations is given out during that meeting. How did you get it?'

'She gave it to me at the end of my very first transfiguration class. Ron and I arrived late because we got lost, well, to be honest, Ron got us lost. He kept saying where to go and it ended up wrong. But that night I ended up reading the book since I knew nothing about Hogwarts, or who any of the teachers were. I was raised with muggles and only just found out about this world a few weeks before. To be honest, I was feeling very overwhelmed and a bit…well, scared. I wasn't used to being around so many people.'

'You went to muggle school, surely.'

'Yeah, but I was left alone, there were a few things that made everyone wary of me. I don't really want to talk about that though.'

'Tell me Mr Potter, when you were sent your Hogwarts letter the first time did you receive all the information pamphlets?'

Harry shook his head, 'No, I didn't know anything about pamphlets. They did keep destroying my letters, so there might have been some. When Hagrid brought me my letter on my eleventh birthday there wasn't a pamphlet with it.'

'Why would Hagrid give you your letter instead of Professor McGonagall? It is her job as deputy head to visit all the muggleborns.'

'I'm not a muggleborn.'

'No, but you were raised with muggles, so a visit is mandatory. It is so you and your muggle relatives could be given all the facts. It gives your parents or in your case, aunt and uncle time to decide if you wish to come to Hogwarts or remain in the muggle world.'

'I didn't know that was possible. I wanted to come here, mainly to get away from my aunt and uncle and they were glad to be rid of me, especially for almost a year.'

'I was told that Lily's sister treated you like she was yours.'

Harry scoffed laughed, 'What, you're kidding, she hates me, she hated my mother, she hates all of us and thinks we're abnormal. Her favourite name for me is freak, actually she's never spoken my name, not once. I really don't like talking about them though.'

'I will help if you, if you are sure Mr Potter?'

'I am Professor, I ever packed up my trunk just in case. I wasn't going to stay there even if you said no. I would have found an empty classroom or somewhere else to sleep.'

'That is not necessary,' Pomona took some parchment from her drawer, a quill and ink, she began to write. She signed then held out the quill to Harry who signed, 'I will take this straight up, but I am going to cover your name and house name until he approves. I believe he will refuse once he sees whose name is on this and he would be suspicious if he saw the name Gryffindor.'

'Won't he be curious about why you're hiding the names?'

'Yes, but I'm sure I can come up with something. He cannot refuse Mr Potter, he knows I can go to the board of governors or just make it unofficial. I doubt he would want an enquiry about why he refused when it is up to the student, as long as they have a legitimate reason. You stay here until I return.'

'Thank you Professor,' Harry sat down at Professor Sprout left. He wasn't sure what would happen but hopefully he would finally feel like he belonged.

It was only half an hour later that Professor Sprout came back, 'I got him to approve it before he realised it was you. Then I had the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall arguing with me. It's done though, you are now a Hufflepuff Mr Potter.'

'Thanks Professor,' he stood then watched as his new head of house changed the colours on his robes. A new house badge sat over his chest, 'Now can you help with this tournament?'

'I already have, you are no longer a champion. I asked Minerva why she did not use her authority over you to get you out of it. As head of house we assume legal rights over our students while they are in our care. We get to say what you can and can't do if we cannot get in contact with your guardians. We also do this with any student raised with muggles. But the rules of the tournament were changed, legally, so only those of age, that is seventeen or older, are the only ones that can enter. You are only fourteen Mr Potter, you were instantly disqualified once I became your head of house.'

'Thank you, I've gone to Professor McGonagall a few times but she's never done anything to help. That's another reason why I wanted out of Gryffindor.'

'Did you ever ask her to take a detention that Professor Snape gave you?'

'I asked once, she said I deserved to have detention with him, I never asked again.'

'None of you deserve his detentions, so if he gives you another you will be serving it with me. I usually get the students to help me in the greenhouse, but it's not a real detention. I know how Severus is, and since the Headmaster refuses to talk to him I make sure all my badgers end up with me.'

'Thank you, to tell the truth I think I only ever deserved one of his detentions. He gives them to me at least every few weeks, he still tries to get me expelled though.'

'He cannot get past your looks, it's a shame when you are nothing like your father. I never knew your parents Harry but I have heard enough stories about the Marauders to know that you take after your mother. You are not the trouble maker that James Potter was. Oh he was popular and well liked, but he did like to cause mayhem.'

Even though Harry would like to ask his teacher more because he had no idea why Snape would hate him just because of his father. It was late and he had been so stressed, all he wanted to do was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Pomona Sprout stepped into the Hufflepuff common room with Harry beside her. The few students in there fell silent. Sprout called for all students to gather in the common room.

'I am here to tell you that Mr Harry Potter is now a member of this house.'

There was a lot of shouting until Cedric Diggory stepped forward, 'Why Harry?'

'My former head of house, Professor McGonagall has never once helped when I have gone to her. There are a lot of reasons why I wanted out of Gryffindor, but the main one was I never entered the triwizard tournament. They believed I did and I don't feel safe there anymore. I knew that my head of house could help get me out of it if it was proven I did not enter, she never did. I went to Professor Sprout and explained a few things, she agreed to help. So as my new head of house she used her legal rights to have me disqualified since I am underage, which is in the rules.'

'So you really didn't enter?'

'No, Justin, I didn't, I wanted to sit back and cheer on the Hogwarts champion, Cedric. Almost all of Gryffindor house believe I entered, but they have often turned against me. I never felt like I was really part of that house, but I always thought the puffs were what I always thought a house should be like, a family, in a way.'

'Now I hope you all help Harry settle in. I will bring you your new time table to you at breakfast. Ernie, why don't you show Harry to the dorm room, there is now a bed ready for him. Congratulations again Cedric, you will do your house and this school proud.'

'Thanks Professor.'

When Sprout left Harry turned to Cedric, 'I'm not sure which task but I know one is dragons. I spoke with Charlie Weasley after the quidditch world cup. He had a few drinks and let it slip that he was one of the handlers that brought the dragons for the champions to face.'

'Dragons, do we have to fight them?' Cedric paled.

'No, you have to get past one to get something, but I'm not sure what. You're a terrific flyer Cedric, you could use those skills to get past the dragon, unless you find another good way to get past a dragon. Anyway, I'm really knackered, I would like to get to know all of you but I don't think I can stay awake any longer.'

'Come on Harry,' Ernie said then grabbed his arm and showed him to the fourth year boys dorm room, 'Where's your trunk?'

Harry pulled it from his pocket, resized it then placed it at the end of the empty bed. He took his broom out and stuck that in his wardrobe before he pulled out his pyjamas. He said goodnight to his dorm mates then crawled into bed. He cast a silencing charm around his bed but he could see the boys looked curious. He cancelled the charm.

'I suffer from some bad nightmares, I don't want to wake you up, so I usually keep a silencing charm around my bed. Anyway, night.'

'Night,' the other boys said and even though they were curious about Harry Potter's nightmares they all decided to leave it for now and get some sleep.

Minerva and Albus had been arguing for over an hour, 'There is nothing we can do Minerva, Pomona threatened to go to the board of governors. Since we did not intervene on Harry's behalf then they would have taken her at her word and we may have ended up being forced to leave Hogwarts.'

'I asked if I should disqualify Potter, you said to leave it. It was the only way to find out who put his name in the cup.'

'Yes, I did not know Harry knew about changing house's. It's too late now, but that doesn't mean we can get his Gryffindor friends to speak with him. They may get him to change his mind. I plan on speaking with Sirius, he will get through to Harry.'

'Sirius might but as for his friends, did you not see Weasley's face when Potter's name came out. He looked furious, I would say he said something to Potter before he had time to think. They have had many fights over the years Albus, all caused by Weasley. Sooner or later Potter was not going to forgive him. As for Miss Granger, she has some strange infatuation with Mr Weasley, so she will side with him. There are only a few inside Gryffindor house that Harry has never had any problems with. I will speak with Longbottom, and the Weasley twins, maybe between all of us we can convince Harry he is a true Gryffindor.'

'Not you Minerva, if you remember, you refused to believe Harry when he explained about the philosophers stone. He will see you as failing in your duties, then again tonight. Speak with the boys, get them to talk to Harry.'

'Very well, but we are lucky that he did not choose Slytherin.'

'Yes, after the hat informed me Harry should have been in Slytherin then we are fortunate that there are a few that has made that house unattractive to the boy. We can still count on the holidays if it takes too long. Harry will end up at the Burrow so he will be surrounded in Gryffindor's. Now it's late and I still have a meeting with Cornelius. You best get Harry's reports ready for Pomona, she will need them.'

Albus sighed as his old friend left. He did not believe Harry would take this so badly, but he needed to find out who put his name in the cup and why. He grabbed a quill and decided to write to Sirius before heading out to meet with Cornelius. He was tired of these endless meetings with the minister, they were useless just as Cornelius Fudge was useless.

The following morning Harry found Hedwig sitting on his bed head, after giving her a pat and a treat he stretched. He had the best night sleep since he arrived at the castle four years ago. Justin showed Harry where the boy's bathroom was. He showered, changed into his school clothes and noticed all his school stuff now had the badger attached to them.

'Let's go Harry. You're going to cause quite a stir when everyone sees you,' Ernie smirked.

'Don't I know it, at least I know most puffs aren't backstabbing idiots.'

'Why do you have so much trouble with the lions?' Justin asked.

'Lot's of reasons, but many wouldn't even talk to me during my first year. I was helping Hagrid out and got caught, Hermione and I lost a lot of points so they turned on us, more me than her. Even the quidditch team did. Then when everyone found out I was a parselmouth they all thought I was going to be the next dark lord. I know a lot of the students thought the same, even some puffs, I overheard a few talking about Justin hiding in his room. I get that as you were worried about one of your own. Do you know I told the snake to leave you alone that day, Justin?'

'No, I didn't know, but it sounded creepy.'

'I didn't even know I did that, I never knew. But the moment I saw it head towards you I just had to tell it to leave you alone. Anyway, there were only a few in this house that never thought I was becoming dark, not like the rest of the school. How anyone could believe I would turn dark when Voldemort killed my parent's and tried to kill me. I hate the dark arts and all that's involved in it. But Sprout told me she takes all detention that Snape gives you. I couldn't believe it, McGonagall has never helped me, not once and I've gone to her a few times. She is either hopeless or can't be bothered to help her students.'

'Hey Harry,' Cedric ran up to him, 'Thanks for…what you told me. I spent a few hours last night reading through some books. It's going to be hard but I think I'll be okay. If you didn't tell me I would not have bothered learning stuff about them.'

The group walked into the great hall, most stared as Harry Potter sat with the Hufflepuff's.

'I'm glad to help Cedric, if I hear anything else I can let you know. But Charlie just didn't think because he was drinking. It is supposed to be a secret. I don't get that Cedric, why not allow you to study up on the spells which would be needed?'

'It's so we can think on our feet, it's the only reason I can come up with. Anyway, welcome to the puffs, we do look after our own,' Cedric grinned as he slapped Harry on the shoulder before joining his friends.

'Did McGonagall really not help any of you out when you got detention with Snape?'

Harry turned his head, 'Hi Susan, no, she didn't. I had so many with him, most of them he caused the problems or the Slytherin's did, I didn't deserve them.'

'None of the detention he gives out are deserves. Well, he will find out its no use putting you in detention any more. None of us get detention now, we do lose a lot of points from him though, which Professor Sprout returns once she hears why Snape took points in the first place' Hannah said, 'What about quidditch Harry? Cedric is our seeker but you're good as well.'

'No, that's Cedric's position, I can wait until he leaves, then try out then. Susan, I was hoping we could talk in private later, there's something you might be able to help with.'

'If I can Harry, so after breakfast we can go back to the common room.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave the blond a smile then began eating. He made sure to keep his back to the Gryffindor table, but he could hear the odd comment. It didn't seem like they knew he was no longer a Gryffindor as they couldn't see the badge on his robes. Harry knew they would find out soon enough, he just wasn't sure what they might say, or do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry and Susan headed back to Hufflepuff house. Harry asked if she would come up to the boys dorm rooms so they could have some privacy. Harry noticed Susan blushed so he reassured her it was just to talk even if he thought she was pretty. When he said that Harry blushed but quickly ran up the stairs.

'So…um what did you want to talk to me about?'

'Your aunt, I heard she was an auror and years ago she was friends with my parent's, so were your parents.'

'Yes, I heard they were all friends. Aunt Amelia is now the head of the department of magical law enforcement.'

'Oh, I never knew she was head. I need your opinion on her…well, on how she is. Would listen to a very farfetched story but a true story that could save an innocent person's life?'

'Aunt Amelia is fair Harry, is she is given enough information then she would investigate before making up her mind. I can tell you that she doesn't like the minister or any one on his staff. She got the promotion as she had the most experience out of all the aurors.'

'If I explain something to you will you tell me what you think she might do? But you have to promise to keep this to yourself. Someone's life could be in danger if it gets out.'

'You have my word.'

Harry knew this was a risk but he also thought Susan was a good person, 'Okay, Sirius Black isn't trying to kill me, in fact he wasn't the one that betrayed my parents or killed those muggles. Do you know the story about that?'

'When he escaped we all read about it. But how do you know he isn't the one?'

'At the end of last year we saw Peter Pettigrew for ourselves and he confessed. We also got to see his dark mark. He was the real secret keeper for my family and he killed those muggles to set Sirius up. We told Fudge, Snape said we were confunded as he hates Sirius, so Fudge wouldn't believe us. Well, I helped Sirius escape, Hermione and Dumbledore helped as well. Remus, um Professor Lupin also heard it all, he was friends with my parents and Sirius. He thought Sirius was the secret keeper as well, until he heard the truth. It seems my parents and Sirius thought it would be best to change secret keepers as everyone would believe it was Sirius, he was too obvious.'

'Then if you saw Pettigrew's dark mark and he confessed then why did you not take him to Fudge?'

'He escaped, it's a long story which I can fill you in later if you want. But your aunt, would she listen to me, and Dumbledore and Lupin as well. I would even let her question me using veritaserum.'

'She would listen then if she thought there was a chance you were telling the truth I'm sure she would use the truth potion, that or memories. She is trained to see if memories have been altered or tampered with. She has told me they use them sometimes in trials.'

'That would be perfect, she could see exactly what he said. Oh, Ron's rat, that was Pettigrew, he's an animagus. See what I mean about a farfetched story. But when you hear the rest it makes sense. Everyone knows about Remus being a werewolf, well, my dad, Sirius and Pettigrew learned to become animagi to keep Remus company on the wolf nights. As you know werewolves are dangerous to humans not to animals. My dad and Sirius became large animals to keep the wolf in line. That's why they changed secret keepers to Pettigrew, he could change into a rat and escape if he got caught. They did it illegally and never registered.'

'I was just going to ask about that, I know there has only been three animagus registered in the last one hundred years. But if you what you say is true and I think you are, then there could be lots more out there.'

'I'm sure there is, especially amongst the death eaters. So should I write to her, ask if she could meet me in Hogsmeade?'

'Yes, but I'll write as well, ask her to listen to you and if she will watch your memory. If this is true then Sirius Black could be given the kiss if he's found.'

'Yes, he could. He's my godfather and if he gets his name cleared I might be able to get away from the muggles.'

'Muggles, what muggles?'

'I live with my mother's muggle sister and her husband. They hate us, hate anyone not normal, well, normal to them. They aren't very nice to me because to them I'm a freak. They basically treat me like a slave. At the time Dumbledore had to think of my safety and Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He used blood family to create some type of wards to keep me safe from Voldemort's death eaters. Anyway, I'll get this letter done.'

'Give me a quill and some parchment, I'll write at the same time.'

'Then Hedwig can take both our letters,' Harry smiled at Susan then grabbed two quills, ink and two pieces of parchment. When they finished they walked together up to the owlery where Harry called down the snowy owl.

'She really is beautiful,' Susan gave the owl a pat.

'And she knows it, look at her, showing off,' Harry grinned then kissed Hedwig's chest, 'These are both to go to Madam Amelia Bones at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I don't want anyone else to get these, okay.'

Hedwig hooted then took off through the window, 'Well, I should get Hannah and head to the library.'

'Do you mind if I join you, I have some work to finish?'

'I don't mind,' Susan blushed again then headed down the steep steps.

'We're not used to seeing you in here very often Harry,' Hannah said as they stepped into the library.

'Because of Hermione, it's hard enough to study with her around. I can't concentrate because I think she's going to start criticising me. She annoys the shit out of me, especially when she tells me I'M not doing it right, right to her only though. This is one place she likes to spend her time, but since we're now in different houses, I will sit with my fellow house mates, the puffs,' Harry smirked.

'To be honest Harry, none of us can stand her,' Susan said as she put her book bag onto the table.

'It's her attitude, how do you put up with her?'

'I try not to, but usually I block her whiny voice out just so I can read my assignments. Most of the time I end up doing them in bed just to get away from her. She can be a great friend, but her attitude and belief's just annoy me. Ron's no better though, all he wants to do is skive off homework and play games. It's a wonder I'm doing as good as I am in classes.'

'He does seem lazy. He didn't look happy when you're name came out,' Hannah said.

'He thinks I entered and never told him. But the truth is, he's always been jealous of me. You know, the-boy-who-lived, then he finds out I have money, it made it worse. I told him a dozen times I would rather be poor and have my family back, he just doesn't realise how lucky he is to have a family.'

'No, he doesn't, I'm lucky to have my aunt.'

'Is she nice to you?' Harry asked in almost a whisper.

'She loves me and treats me like I'm her daughter. She raised me since I was eight months old.'

'At least she cares, not like my aunt, she hates the sight of me. Anyway, I need to get stuck into my transfiguration homework. I doubt McGonagall will be too happy with me at the moment.'

'If she never helped you then it's her own fault that you deserting Gryffindor.'

'It is, but it's also all of them, it's their fault. They would like me one day then hate me the next. I have no idea most of the time. That is one thing I noticed about Hufflepuff over Gryffindor, you're loyal, most of that lot aren't. I'm big on honesty and loyalty, along with trust.'

'I think it's who you spent time with. We know most of the students don't like Granger, Ron is obnoxious and a bit of a bully. How can you sit with him when he eats, he makes me sick when I see him in the great hall?' Susan asked.

'I was sort of happy to have a friend, the Dursley's made sure I had no one. Ron was the first person, apart from Hagrid, who was nice to me. I know he has a lot of bad habits, and Hermione has made herself unpopular even with the Gryffindor's. I know the quidditch girls don't like her, well, hardly any of the Gryffindor's like her. They only speak to her because of me and Ron. At least I don't have to put up with her snotty know-it-all attitude anymore. She really was starting to piss me off.'

'You won't get us acting like that, if you don't want to do your work then it's your fault if you fail,' Hannah smirked making Harry and Susan laugh.

'You're right, it would be my fault, she doesn't understand that. As far as she is concerned she can tell us what to do,' Harry sighed. He missed his friend but she just wouldn't let up.

The three puffs didn't know that Hermione was listening from behind one of the bookshelves. She never knew Harry felt like that, not about her or Ron. It seemed there was no use trying to talk him into returning to Gryffindor when it's obvious he didn't like most of them, including the two people who had been his friends for more than three years. She understood why Harry was angry with Ron, he often got jealous of Harry. But now she knew what he really felt about her, but she not only knew about Harry, but everyone else. She didn't realise so many people inside Hogwarts didn't like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Amelia Bones had been surprised by the snowy owl that flew into her office. Owls normally didn't deliver mail to offices. all mail usually goes to one room where it's sorted by department before being sent on. It seems whoever sent this owl made sure it came straight to her.

She recognised her niece's writing, so she read her letter first. She was surprised that her niece was friendly with Harry Potter. But then she was shocked by what Susan had told her about the boy's home life.

She decided to deal with that soon and read Harry Potter's letter, 'I never truly believe Sirius Black would betray James Potter. I need to go through his trial transcripts and find out what happened. First I need to get the information about James and Lily Potter,' Amelia gave the owl a pat, wrote a quick note then handed it to the owl who seemed to be expecting an answer, 'Take that back to Harry Potter.'

When the owl flew away Amelia headed upstairs to another department, one that dealt with magical births, orphans, deaths, and wills. It was time to read what James and Lily had written about their son's upbringing in the event of their death. Amelia had been good friends with Lily during their Hogwarts days even though Amelia was older. Both girls spent a lot of time in the library and became close. Amelia later became friends with James when he married Lily, they ended up very close.

Later that afternoon Hedwig flew into Hufflepuff dorm rooms, she dropped the letter on her master's bed before flying to the owlery. Harry was still up in the library with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, studying.

'I did want to apologise Harry, about what I said in our second year. Hearing snake language reminded me of my family.'

'It's fine Susan, there aren't a lot of us that know how it feels to lose parents and you lost more. I probably would have said something if I heard it. I have no idea why I can talk to snakes, and from what I found out the Potter's are in no way related to Slytherin. I decided to check when I found out I was a parselmouth.'

'Did you ask Dumbledore?' Hannah asked.

'He said Voldemort transferred some of himself into me the night he tried to kill me. I mean he did use the killing curse and I survived, no one has ever studied what could happen if someone lived. So that could be the reason since it's normally passed down through the family.'

'And your mother was a muggleborn,' Susan said.

'Yeah, she was. The thing is, I actually like snakes. I was made to do the gardening at the Dursley's and a few times I saw snakes. I never realised when I spoke to them that I was talking in another language.'

'It's getting close to lunch, we should take our stuff back to our rooms,' Hannah said.

'Yeah, my eyes won't stay focused.'

'You might need new glasses,' Susan said as she packed up her books.

'I've never had them checked, the school nurse gave them to me when she realise I couldn't see. She sent a note home to my aunt, but she ignored it when told I needed glasses.'

'Why don't you make yourself an appointment, you said you have money?' Hannah asked as they began to walk back to their house.

'I've never been able to, the Dursley's won't allow me out. When Dumbledore lets me leave I'm usually taken straight to the Burrow. When we shop for our Hogwarts stuff, we're rushed because the Weasley's are always running late, for everything.'

'Then speak with Professor Sprout, I'm sure she will work on escorting you during our Hogsmeade weekend. She might even work it for a school day since you need to be able to see properly Harry.'

'I wouldn't mind getting muggle laser surgery done. I heard it on the Dursley's television and thought it would be great. If I'm too young for that then muggle contact lenses would be good, then I wouldn't need glasses anymore.'

'Then speak with Professor Sprout, she might be able to help so you could have that done during one of the holidays,' Hannah said.

'Yeah, I will, thanks. But I have to say, it's the first time I was actually able to do my work,' Harry smiled then rushed up to his room.

'Do you like Harry, Susan?'

'Yes, but I doubt he would look at me. There are so many pretty girls here that like Harry.'

'They like him because he's the-boy-who-lived, you like him because he's a cute boy.'

'Yes, he is cute. Don't you think the colour of my hair would put him off? Not a lot of boys like red hair.'

'Susan, his mother had dark red hair, very similar to yours. James Potter must have liked red heads, maybe Harry will too.'

'Maybe, but don't tell him, you know what boys are like at that age. I'm happy to be his friend, then maybe after he gets to know me he might like me more than a friend. Shhhh, he's coming,' Susan said in a rush.

Harry smiled at the two girls, 'I got a reply from your aunt, she wants to meet us in Hogsmeade.'

'Did she say if she could help…with your problem?'

'She never wrote anything like that, just that she wants to meet us in a private room at the Three Broomsticks at one o'clock. I suppose she must be curious though. Um, Hannah, we might explain after, but sorry, this is a legal issue that has to be kept quiet, at least for now.'

'It's fine, everyone needs their secrets. I like secrets, so tell me when you can.'

Susan and Harry laughed then the three new friends walked to the great hall. Harry got a few snarky comments, traitor was the main one. Harry just glared at the Gryffindor's then said he wanted to be with people who were loyal and not backstabbing bastards, that seemed to shut them up. He sat next to Susan, he had overheard what the girls had been talking about and if he was honest, he thought Susan was very pretty and he did like her hair. Sirius did say Potter men had a thing for red heads.

'I know we have to meet your aunt, but I was sort of…um hoping you might want to go with me, you know, like a date,' Harry blushed but he couldn't believe he actually asked a girl out on a date.

'Oh, yes, I would like that Harry,' Susan blushed brightly, Hannah rolled her eyes before she began eating.

Over the next few weeks the comments like traitor eased off but Harry kept getting some looks from the Gryffindor's. But he always made sure to say something about how friends are supposed to be loyal something the Gryffindor's aren't. He didn't really care, he found his place in with the Hufflepuff's.

Harry was sitting in the common room on the first Hogsmeade weekend, waiting for his date. That thought still made Harry smile. They had spent some time together just the two of them, but so far all they did was talk. He hoped that maybe today he could get up the courage to kiss her then ask her to be his girlfriend.

'Hi.'

Harry stood, 'Hi, are you ready to go?'

'Yes.'

Harry took a deep breath then gently took Susan's hand, 'Let's go have some fun before we meet your aunt.'

'Okay,' Susan blushed again but she liked that Harry held her hand.

As they walked out of the castle they heard a few comments about them holding hands. Susan noticed that Ginny Weasley looked upset.

'Um Harry, did you date Ginny?'

'No, I do know she likes me, but she never interested me. She's a bit too…um, well, she likes attention and has her mother's temper. I hate it when Mrs Weasley goes off, I also hate the way she tries to act like my mother,' Harry shuddered, 'Ginny is too much like her, plus, I know she's one of those fangirls, she wants the-boy-who-lived, then add the fact she eats like Ron.'

'She will never keep a boy interested if she does that, it's disgusting.'

'Yeah, it is,' Harry gave Susan a smile, 'Is Hannah visiting the village?'

'Yes, she's going with Justin and some other friends.'

'Does she like Justin?'

'Actually,' Susan looked around then lowered her voice, 'She likes Neville Longbottom.'

'Then if she wants to see him she will have to say something, Neville's too shy to say anything. He's one I don't have anything against.'

'He is shy, but Hannah is when it comes to this. Normally she doesn't care what she talks about.'

'She takes me as someone that will say what she thinks and feels. I like her though, she's nice.'

'She is and a great friend. So where should we go first?'

'Well, we have to get some Honeydukes chocolate, I also want to visit Zonko's, I might use them on the Gryffindork's.'

Susan giggled, 'Use them on Ron and Ginny.'

'You're on, come on,' Harry pulled Susan with him until they reached the joke shop.

Over the next couple of hours Harry and Susan had a great time. Harry bought chocolate for both of them even some for others, like Hannah and Neville. Both were giving each other sly looks knowing they were going to get two of their friends together. Harry bought a big range of Zonko's products then went to have a drink in the Three Broomsticks. They knew they were meeting Amelia Bones at one, so they thought they could have lunch at the same time. They had twenty minutes before their meeting so for now they just enjoyed a Butterbeer and each other's company.

'So, we've had a good time so far, don't you think?'

'Yes, we have, I've enjoyed myself,' Susan blushed again.

'Well, I was wondering if…um, maybe, um, willyoubemygirlfriend?' Harry blushed brightly but so did Susan.

'Yes,' she squeaked making her blush again.

Harry smiled then gave her a small kiss on the lips making them both blush. Neither of them noticed they were being watched, by Ginny, Hermione, Ron and many other Gryffindor's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Rosmerta got Harry and Susan's attention then pointed up the stairs. They joined hands then went to meet Susan's aunt.

'It's nice to meet you Mr Potter.'

'It's nice to meet you Madam Bones, and it's Harry,' Harry shook her hand but gave her a respectful bow.

'I've ordered lunch, let's sit down and get to know each other a little before we get onto more serious issues.'

Even though they spoke while they ate, Harry knew Madam Bones had noticed that he had been holding Susan's hands when they came in.

'I asked Susan if she would be my girlfriend, I hope you approve ma'am.'

'Susan is old enough to choose and she has a good head on her shoulders. But I have to say that yes, I do approve. Now that we've finished eating, let's get started. Susan said she never mentioned what she put in her letter. Well, thanks to my niece I was able to get some information that surprised me and it will probably surprise you. After hearing that you are with muggles, you're mother' sister, I had to do some checking. You see Harry, I was good friends with your mother, may she rest in peace, I became close to your father after he began dating Lily. I know how Lily and her sister felt about each other. So I was surprised you were placed with Petunia Evan's.'

'They don't like our kind ma'am, in fact they think we're freaks.'

'Yes, I remember Lily saying her sister called her that name quite often. Well, as head of the DMLE I decided to find out exactly what you're parents stipulated for you in the event of their deaths. I was able to read their wills.'

'I didn't know they made a will.'

'As Lord Potter, your father had to keep his affairs up to date, especially during that time.'

'Lord Potter, what do you mean ma'am?'

'Please call me Amelia Harry. As to what I mean, your family is one of the oldest in our world, your father, may he rest in peace, was Lord Potter. When he died that passed to you, yet you cannot officially take the title until you are seventeen. It is why you cannot touch any of the Potter vaults, only you're trust vault.'

'I only knew about my one vault, I didn't know I had more.'

'It seems you have been left uniformed. Let's get back to your parent's wills. Yes, Sirius Black was named godfather, I was named godmother. I did not know this Harry. But in their wills they stated that even though they loved Sirius, they did not believe he would make a great parental figure. Both their wills said that I was to become your guardian if they died.'

'Oh, what does that mean…Amelia?'

'It means that from now on you will reside at Bones manor. Now, it was also stated that you were not to be placed with Petunia, that she would not treat you as family, in fact she would not want you at all.'

'Dumbledore left me there, Petunia said he made them keep me, but she wouldn't tell me anymore. I don't want you to feel that you have to take me ma'am, I mean Amelia.'

'I wish to take you Harry, more so now that I know how you have been treated. In the will it states that I would be informed, by a visit or a letter written by both your parents. That was mainly down to the war and the fact they were in hiding. I never received a visit or a letter. There is more, Albus Dumbledore did not have the right to place you anywhere, he was not named by your parents and he is not a relative.'

'He said because of the danger, that he would use blood wards. My mother sacrificed herself for me which gave me a protection. He was going to use that protection which means placing me with her blood, her sister.'

'First, blood wards are illegal for anyone to cast other than an unspeakable, and wards are not allowed to be done on muggle homes. Second, it was not up to him where you were to go. Third, he knew exactly what your parents wrote, he witnessed their wills. What this means Harry is he broke the law, some would call it kidnapping. The moment he took you from the house without consent from me then he was breaking the law.'

'He had Hagrid get me that night, took me from the wrecked house then Sirius gave him his motorbike to get me to safety. Sirius asked Hagrid to hand me over, that he was my godfather. Hagrid refused because Dumbledore ordered him to take me to him. Sirius told me he never knew Dumbledore planned to leave me with Petunia. Did he know about you…Amelia?'

'Albus witnessed their wills so yes, he did. We will get back to Albus, just know that from now on you will be living with me. I expect you two to behave though.'

'Yes ma'am,' Harry said quickly blushing brightly.

'Yes, Aunt Amelia,' Susan also blushed.

'Good, now, Sirius Black. A letter was left with your parent's wills, it states that after much discussion, Sirius decided he would pretend to be the secret keeper that way if Voldemort tried to find you and you're parents, he could never give away the secret. At first they did think of Remus Lupin but realised with his problem it would be too difficult. They decided on Peter Pettigrew as he had an ability to quickly escape if it was needed, and again, Albus Dumbledore was the one who performed the fidelius charm that night.'

'He helped me rescue Sirius, so he could go into hiding.'

'How did you rescue him?'

'Hermione had been using a time turner all year, we had no idea. Well, Dumbledore said we could save two lives and three turns should do it. Hermione knew exactly what he meant, so she put the chain over my head and we went back three hours. She didn't know what the second life meant though, it was Buckbeak the hippogriff. That's how Sirius escaped, Hermione and I flew Buckbeak up to Flitwick's window, Sirius climbed out. Once Hermione and I were back on the ground, Sirius flew away. We only did that because the minister refused to believe us and was going to have Sirius kissed by a dementor. Sirius has been writing to me ever since, but I have no idea where he is. He didn't want to say in case his letters get intercepted.'

'Students are not allowed to use time turners, no matter what. If they were then half the Ravenclaw's would apply for one. Then think of this, the student would know what a teacher was going to test them on, go back take the test with more knowledge. If Miss Granger was given permission then the headmaster and her head of house must have organised it. That gave her unfair advantage over the other students, and it would be impossible to give every student a time turner. But as I said, some would misuse a time turner. It seems Albus Dumbledore is breaking a lot of our laws, along with Minerva McGonagall. The three involved will face some type of disciplinary action. Tell me, did he know how the muggles treated you?'

'Yeah, well, not everything, but I told him I was there slave, that my uncle hit me all the time.'

'What didn't you tell him?'

Harry sighed as he looked down at the table, 'Until the first letters from Hogwarts began to arrive when I was eleven they kept me in a cupboard. That was my room until then, they gave me one of the spare rooms because they thought witches and wizards were spying on them. I never got to see who those letters were from, except the first one which was taken from me, they kept destroying them. Hagrid ended up bringing me my letter on my birthday. The letter I did see before it was taken off me was addressed to my cupboard. Um…I didn't get a lot to eat, usually just a slice of toast in the morning. They ate everything I cooked but I wasn't allowed. I was only allowed to drink water from the tap. My cousin and his gang had a game, Harry hunting, I ended up in hospital a few times from how rough they got.'

'Oh Harry,' Susan threw her arms around him, 'I want to curse them.'

'If it wasn't illegal I would do the same. Before we get to the matter of your godfather I need to ask if you wish me file charges against Albus Dumbledore?'

Harry waited until Susan moved back, he gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips before facing her aunt, and his godmother.

'Um, I didn't know I could.'

'Yes, for violating your parent's last will and testament. Those wills are legal documents and must be followed to the letter. That is why they are signed using a blood quill, to make them binding. So he will be charged with abduction, I will need to see what he threatened them with. He will also be charged with casting blood wards and withholding vital evidence that could clear Sirius Black of being the secret keeper. That doesn't mean he did not kill those muggles Harry.'

'But he didn't, Pettigrew confessed, we heard him.'

'Yes, I will need to see that memory, before we go to trial everyone that heard that confession will be questioned under veritaserum. Since you are underage, only the adults will be at the trial to give evidence, but your memory will be vital.'

'Um, it was me, Sirius, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, we all heard it. Snape was out cold.'

'Who stunned Professor Snape?'

'Um, I did, he was going to give Sirius to the dementors. We tried to tell him Sirius was innocent, but he wouldn't listen, he never listens. But it wasn't just me, Ron and Hermione also stunned him just after I fired the spell, so it was the combination of our three spells that knocked him out.'

'Three stunners, yes that would do it alright. When I received your letter the first thing I did was head into the file room to get a copy of the transcripts from Sirius Black's trial. I found out then that he was not given a trial, he was sent straight to Azkaban. Now, I do know that there was a lot going on back then, maybe former Minister Bagnold and Bartemius Crouch planned to give them all trials, then they were just forgotten. I have been unable to get a hold of Crouch, and Bagnold retired before heading overseas. There were many mistakes made back then, too many and it does make me wonder if there are more people imprisoned who are innocent, but I will find out.'

Harry knew that Madam Bones would get to the truth, he had known it from the moment he met her. He might not get to live with Sirius and he didn't mind that, but he did want to help clear his name. Now he had to decide about Albus Dumbledore. He had lost his respect for that man during his second year, but to have him arrested, he just wasn't sure what to do there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

'Um, what if Dumbledore was only trying to save me from the remaining death eaters?'

'Yes, he could have been and doing what he did kept you safe. The trouble with that Harry is he is the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot yet he broke our laws. How can he uphold the law when he feels he can break them any time he wishes? It's not the first time I have heard he has gone around or broken our laws and he just seems to get away with it. He, nor anyone else is above the law otherwise everyone would end up breaking the rules. He may have had good intentions but it was not up to him. Your parents wrote what they wanted, he witnessed it and if he was concerned for your safety then my home, Bones manor is as safe as Hogwarts or the ministry. Being an auror I attract the wrong type of attention so naturally I had my home warded. I had an unspeakable ward my home with many different enchantments. Susan's parents, her cousins, her grandparents, my brother all died around that time. Susan was placed in my care a few months before your parents died, so I was going to make sure my niece was safe.'

'I see what you mean, he knew you were named and your home was safe, which means I would have been safe. When Hagrid told me I was a wizard I was shocked, after a while I got angry. I find out that I belong to this whole other world yet it had been kept from me. The thing is, I still can't get any information about my parents. Every time I asked Dumbledore he said now was not the time. I never got to spend more than twenty minutes with Sirius, Remus never told me he was friends with them until he was leaving Hogwarts. I've been left ignorant and uniformed about my family, and this world. Another thing, because of the way they treated me, I was alone for all those years. They made sure I had no friends, I never went anywhere. If they went out or on holidays, I was left with the mad cat lady in the next street. When I get to Hogwarts there are hundreds of people. I hate admitting this, but I was petrified. Then I see everyone staring at me, or my scar, they talk about me all the time, it's uncomfortable.'

'You were isolated then thrust into this world which can be daunting. Eleven year olds are nervous when they first attend Hogwarts, for you it would be ten times worse. But you said you were left with the cat lady in the next street. The blood wards would not cover any home apart from the one that carried your mother's blood. So when you went to muggle primary school or when you were left with this woman, you were outside the wards. Anyone in our world would know who you are for a few reasons. Yes you look like James and you have your mother's distinctive green eyes, but your scar is known worldwide and why you have that scar is also known. You were never safe during those times Harry, it was dangerous and neglectful of Albus to leave you there.'

'I didn't know how far those wards covered, magic still surprises me. Alright, I am trying to get Sirius to have a fair trial, I want Pettigrew found and locked up. I stopped Sirius and Remus killing him that night. I know it was wrong of them, they do as well but I get why they felt like that. Remus had no family apart from mine, not since he was a kid. Sirius explained about his family and how he hated them because they were all dark, so he thought of my families as his. I wanted Pettigrew dead, I just didn't want to get in trouble, I didn't want Sirius and Remus to get in trouble. But I said to them that I don't think my dad would like his friends to become killers. I said the dementors could have him, they agreed, but he escaped. Sometimes I think I should have let them kill him.'

'All of us feel that way at times Harry, it does not make us bad, it makes us human.'

'Yeah, I know. Alright, after hearing everything he shouldn't get away with breaking the law. If I end up an auror which is what I want to do, then I have to obey the laws as well so I can enforce them.'

'Yes, you will. Alright then, I will begin an investigation into his…crimes. Now onto Sirius Black, you said he is in hiding. Eventually I will set up a private meeting to question him and see his memories of that night. For now, I would like you to give me your memory of when you saw Peter Pettigrew. I will view it in my office then go from there, but I will keep you informed. Now, until I can set up an official trial for Sirius, I will send the letters to my niece so no one gets suspicious. If there are some out there that do not want Sirius cleared then it's best to keep this confidential, at least for now.'

'That's a good idea, I couldn't work out why Dumbledore didn't push for a trial using memories or truth serum, since he is Chief Warlock.'

'Yes, since he knew who the secret keeper was then he should have requested a trial. As I said, I cannot say he is innocent of those murders until I see your memory, yet he still deserved a trial,' Amelia pushed some parchment in front of Harry, 'That is proof that I am now your legal guardian, if anyone tries to interfere this should tell them they will need to contact me. Now one more thing before you two can resume your day. When Albus is on trial you will be called to give evidence on how you were treated. It will show that your parent's wishes should have been followed. Yes, you were the-boy-who-lived, but as I said, my home was safe, but so were many others. Your father would never allow his heir to be raised by muggles away from our world. From the age of five you should have been receiving lessons on what your duties will be once you take the title of Lord Potter. Being a member of the Wizengamot is a big responsibility and takes many years to learn our laws and customs.'

'You mean I will be one of them?'

'Yes, half of the Wizengamot is made up of members from noble and ancient houses. If Sirius Black gets his name cleared then he will take up the Black seat, as he is Lord Black. This is what I was talking about, you were left uniformed about who you are and what your duties will be when you are older. Also, now you are at the age where you will begin dating, many houses will try to align with yours. You will begin to receive formal invitations from many families. They will want you to join them for dinners so you can get to know their daughters and sons.'

'Sons?' Harry squeaked.

'In case you are inclined towards your own gender, they will give you the choice, a daughter or a son.'

'But I'm dating Susan, she's my girlfriend.'

'Yes, and if I was inclined to have my niece marry into a noble family I would have sent you an invitation. I am not like that, I believe my niece can make up her own mind whom she wishes to date and one day, marry. But these laws and customs should have been part of your learning from a young age. You may have been tricked or manipulated by someone that, let's just say, would not be in your best interest to align with their house. The Bones are also from a noble and ancient family, but I don't follow a lot of those customs. Many of the suspected death eaters that were never sent to Azkaban are from those houses.'

'Like Malfoy and Parkinson?'

'Yes, but how do you know they were and still are supporters of Voldemort?'

'Malfoy sprouts stuff sometimes. When the dark lord returns, you will die, my father will make sure of that, he's one of his biggest supporters,' Harry shrugged.

'I bet his father doesn't know he is saying stuff like that,' Susan said.

'No, he would not like it one bit. So yes, say you were tricked into signing a marriage contract with Parkinson, then you would end up having to marry her and pay a large dowry to her family.'

'Is there books on this stuff?'

'Susan has many, I will send them to her so you can read them. Since you are only now starting, take it slow. I can help during the holidays so you can be familiar with the most important laws and customs. Now why don't you two young people go and enjoy the rest of the day.'

'Thank you Aunty,' Susan kissed Amelia on the cheek, Harry shook her hand.

'Thank you…Amelia, for all this and for giving me a home.'

'You are welcome. I will make sure everything is legal so you can come home for Christmas.'

Susan and Harry held hands again as they left. Amelia knew she had a lot more to do today. She was going to be bringing charges against the great Albus Dumbledore, many would not like that at all. She would need to get everything in order in regards to Albus and Sirius Black before anyone found out, in case she was forced out of her office. First will be Sirius Black, once he is freed, if he is freed then she will take on one of the most popular and powerful wizards alive. She just hoped she had a job once she was done. But she could not allow that man to keep breaking the law. She also had to find out about the Potter seat, she always assumed the voting rights of that seat weren't taken since James died, but now she had a funny feeling that Albus may have been voting on the Potter's behalf, again, illegally.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry wanted to do something for Susan, so he dragged her into the jewellery store.

'What are we doing in here?'

'I want to get you a friendship ring. Isn't that something a boyfriend will give to his girlfriend?'

'You don't need to Harry, we only just began dating.'

'I know, but I want to. So will you allow me to get you a ring?'

Susan could tell Harry really wanted to do this, 'Okay, but nothing too expensive.'

Harry grinned, kissed her cheek then spoke to the man behind the counter. He explained what he wanted so he brought out a huge tray of rings for a young couple that had only just began dating.

'Oh, I like this one, what do you think?' Harry pointed at the ring with the beautiful blue sapphire. He thought the blue matched Susan's eyes.

'It's beautiful, I hope my finger doesn't get much bigger or it won't fit.'

'All are charmed to resize with you.' the shop assistance said.

'Then it's perfect,' Harry picked up the ring, 'The goblins said I can transfer payments when I can't get into my vault.'

'You can, all you do is sign your name on the receipt and tap it with your wand.'

Harry looked at Susan, 'Are you sure you like this one?'

'I'm positive, it's beautiful, thank you,' Susan blushed but she kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry completed the transaction then very gently pushed the ring onto Susan's right ring finger. They said goodbye to the owner then headed back towards Hogwarts.

'What your aunt was saying about families that would want to align with others. They can't force me or anything, can they?'

'No, your legal guardian will have to sign any type of official marriage contract on your behalf until you are of age.'

'Good, then since…Amelia is my legal guardian she wouldn't sign, not unless she asked me. She knows we're dating now so she would know I wouldn't want to.'

'Aunt Amelia likes to go by the rules and the law, Harry, so you don't have to worry. I saw the look when she heard everything today, she is not happy that Dumbledore has broken the law.'

'No, she wasn't. I'm nervous about that though, he might make my life difficult after he's been charged.'

'What you have to understand Harry is that if he is found guilty then he will not be headmaster anymore. He won't be Chief Warlock or Head Mugwump either. No one in those positions can have a criminal record. He may not go to prison, he may use the argument of keeping you safe which could keep him from doing any time in Azkaban but he will still lose his jobs if he is found guilty.'

'Then he's really going to be pissed at me. But it's his own fault, he went against my parent's wishes. I had a rotten childhood, locked up, never being allowed to go anywhere. What I said, about the cupboard, it's why I hate small spaces. When I shower I always do early in the morning so I can leave the door of the shower stall open. I know it's open at the top and bottom but I still feel hemmed in.'

Susan stopped them walking then wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, 'I'm sure aunt Amelia will find out if they can be charged. What they did is basically child neglect, if not abuse, since they did hit you. Why are they so against magicals?'

'We're not normal, as far as they're concerned. They are just scared but they pretend they're not so they say we're freaks,' Harry looked into Susan's eyes then kissed her again.

Even though it was still a sweet kiss, it lasted a bit longer and their lips opened this time. Like in the Three Broomsticks, they did not realise they were being watched. It wasn't just students watching this time, but some of the staff were as well.

As Harry and Susan walked towards the castle, Hannah ran out with Neville. They grabbed Susan and Harry's arms and pulled them towards the lake.

'What's going on?' Susan asked.

'I overheard something so I told Hannah,' Neville panted.

'We thought you might have finally got together,' Harry said then noticed both blushed, 'You did.'

'Yes, but listen,' Hannah said, ' Ginny Weasley is really angry, she was yelling about you two dating.'

'She must not have realised I was in the tower. She said the marriage contract was signed so they had to get you away from Susan. She called Susan a lot of names that I won't repeat.'

'What?!' Harry gapped then turned to his girlfriend, 'You said only my legal guardian can do that, which is your aunt.'

'We will write to her straight away, she will be able to find out who sighed. You have to think Harry, it might have been done by your parents.'

'I was a baby when they died.'

'Some parent's will bind their kids with others the moment they are born, it's so the families are joined. It's also so the kids can grow up together, they hope spending all their time together will help them fall in love. Either way they get married but they end up close as they grow,' Neville said.

'From what I've heard about my parents, especially my mother, she would never do that. It's like what Amelia said, she believes Susan can make up her own mind, it should Susan's decision not her aunts. My mother would never do this, not tie me to someone. What if I ended up gay, they had gay friends, so they would know a relationship with the opposite gender would be impossible. But think of this as well, Ginny is more than a year younger than I am, so if they did which I don't believe they did, then it would have been within those few months before my parent's died and they were in hiding at that time. Only a handful of people knew where they were and only five could get past the fidelius charm. But I know they didn't, they wouldn't.'

'Let's go write to Aunty,' Susan kept hold of Harry's hand and dragged him into the castle with Hannah and Neville following, also holding hands.

Susan had Harry write the letter then they walked up to the owlery. Harry called Hedwig down again.

'This is to go to Amelia Bones again Hedwig, wait for a reply,' Harry gave his owl a pat then watched as she flew away, 'Let's hope she can stop this, I will leave the country before marrying that…witch.'

Susan, Hannah and Neville laughed, 'I don't blame you, but Aunt Amelia is your legal guardian and your godmother, she will make this right.'

'What's that on your finger Susan?'

'Oh,' Susan blushed as she lifted her right hand, 'Harry bought it for me, its beautiful, isn't it.'

'So, is that a promise ring?' Neville asked.

'A friendship ring, I figured we're a bit young for a promise ring, and we only just began dating. But it's basically like a promise, we're engaged to be engaged to be engaged,' Harry smirked making Hannah and Neville laugh, Susan looked surprised.

'Let's go back outside, while it's still sunny.'

'Good idea Neville.'

The four friends, two couples held hands as they walked towards the black lake. They sat under the shade of the tree.

'The first task is in two weeks, who do you think will win?' Neville asked.

'I know Cedric is a seventh year and is good at quidditch but I don't really know him. I saw Krum at the world cup, great flyer, but will that help with however he decides to tackle the first task. I don't know, the twins are taking bets but I wouldn't know who to back. I will back Cedric as his a puff and he represents Hogwarts.'

'I will back Cedric but I really don't know how they will go, not until we know what they have to do,' Susan said.

'You know they have warded the quidditch pitch, we can't see it or enter it,' Hannah said.

'So they plan to use that, I wonder what for, maybe a flying competition. That would be cool. Oh Susan, is there enough room to fly at your place?'

'Yes, there's plenty, the Bones manor is huge so are the grounds.'

Harry grinned hugely making the other three laugh. They knew how much Harry enjoyed flying, he was also very good at it.

As the friends enjoyed their afternoon Ginny was furious and writing to her mother. Amelia Bones looked up when Harry Potter's owl flew in, she wondered what was going on now.

"Sorry to disturb you Amelia, but Neville Longbottom overheard Ginny Weasley going on about me dating Susan and how the marriage contract was signed. Susan and I are hoping you might be able to find out who did it and when. If it was my parents then I'm stuck but from what I know of my mother, she doesn't seem the type. If it was after my parents died then it would be up to you and you said that you believe Susan should make her own choice. I know you would never sign one for me, especially when you did not know you were my legal guardian. I'm panicking right now, I hope you can help. I have to apologise as well, it seems since things always happen to me that now involves you. Sorry to pull you into all my drama's. All I ever wanted was to be normal. I hope to hear from you soon, with good news, Harry."

'Damn, wait here girl, I will be about half an hour,' Amelia rushed from her office, straight to the contract department, then to magical binding marriages. She went straight to the P file and began to go through the contracts. She found one in Harry's name, pulled it out and headed straight back to her office.

Amelia read the file, she was furious, so she performed her charm to prove she was Harry Potter's guardian and never signed the marriage contract. Once she sent it off which would mean it was legal within seconds, then instantly cancelled. She wrote a note to Harry, then tied it to the white owls leg.

'Let's hope nothing else happens, especially right now, I have enough to do,' Amelia shook her head in frustration, but her frustration was aimed at Albus Dumbledore. She knew he had broken the law but she also knew he was up to something, she just didn't know what. She knew Molly Weasley would be notified very soon that the contract was cancelled as it was done illegally. Amelia just hoped that Albus Dumbledore didn't find out everything she was working on before she got him in front of the Wizengamot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry and Susan who were holding hands, Neville and Hannah who were also holding hands entered the great hall. Neville blushed as he kissed Hannah on the cheek before heading to the Gryffindor table, the other three sat at the Hufflepuff table.

Just as they finished eating Hedwig flew in, landed next to Harry and held out her leg. Harry took the letter while Susan gave the owl some meat off her plate.

'She found it, it's cancelled.'

'Good, but who signed if it wasn't your parents?'

'Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley, she will find out very soon it was cancelled. But it was signed the year before I met Ron.'

'It was set up somehow,' Hannah said.

'I think that day was a set up, but let's talk up in the puff's rooms or they might overhear.'

Harry held Susan's hand but he glared at Ginny and Ron as he walked out of the hall. Hannah quickly went to speak with Neville before she caught up with Susan and Harry.

The three went to a corner, Harry cast a silencing charm around them, 'The day I was starting here I was dropped off by my aunt and uncle, at Kings Cross station. I couldn't see a sign that said platform nine and three quarters, I even asked the guard, he had no idea naturally, he was a muggle. Well, I was beginning to panic, I had no idea where to go, then I heard a voice say "packed with muggles" Hagrid called my relatives muggles so I knew this woman was a witch. They also had trunks and an owl in a cage, so I knew the kids were heading to Hogwarts. But the strange thing is, she asked what the platform number was, the girl said nine and three quarters.'

'There is only one platform to take the Hogwarts express,' Hannah said.

'That should have been explained in those introductory pamphlets that all muggleborn or muggle raised kids get,' Susan said.

'I never got them, only my letter and my list of school stuff. The woman was Molly Weasley and the girl was Ginny. I had to go up and ask how to get onto the platform. She acted all motherly, then said Ron was starting as well. She explained how to get onto the platform then I got onto the train. I was alone, until Ron came in, we were alone the whole trip.'

'That's strange, the train always crowded,' Hannah said.

'It was set up so you would meet them, they had an excuse for you to go up to them which gave them a chance to speak to you.'

'I was scared, worried and didn't know if I was dreaming or going crazy. So finally I asked Ron about magic and…well, everything. It was set up, we all get told not to attract the muggles attention, yet she said muggles really loudly and asking about the platform wasn't in a whisper either. Why, why would they want me to marry her, I don't like her in anyway and as I said she eats like Ron, which puts me off my food.'

'The Weasley family are old but it's not a noble or ancient house, neither are the Prewett's. They are old and they are one of the poorest magical families around, they have been for a long time. Maybe they thought aligning with the old and ancient house like the Potters would help their family. I know some old families want to be members of the Wizengamot but they don't have enough influence or support. If they aligned with you, Lord Potter, then you could get one of the Weasley's onto the Wizengamot. You being from one of the oldest can suggest new members when a position becomes available, not until your seventeen though.' Susan said.

'It could be that, but the few times I've been to the Burrow I hear how Mr Weasley likes his job even though he doesn't get paid enough. I know Mrs Weasley gets frustrated and anxious about money. Ron and Ginny have both said they wished their dad would get a better job, that they hate being poor. Do members of the Wizengamot get paid?'

'Yes, a lot, they get paid more than my aunt, not like she needs the money though, she enjoys her job.'

'Then it could be that, they might hope I can get Mr Weasley onto the Wizengamot.'

'Um, you will be Lord Potter but I don't really know much about your family, apart from the obvious. So you will have a seat, so you must have some money,' Hannah said.

'I do, well, Amelia told me I have other vaults, the vault I use now is a trust vault. I never knew anything about money, I don't know much about my family. No one has ever told me.'

'The reason I ask is would you think they want you married to Ginny for the dowry you would pay her family. If you are rich then you would give them a lot, if you're wealthy like Susan's family then they would end up pretty well off.'

'Maybe, I never spent a lot of time with Mrs Weasley or Ginny I just know that Ron, Ginny and their mother hated not having money or a decent house. Mr Weasley seems happy with his life though, so do the twins. But it could be one or the other, it might just be the-boy-who-lived. I overheard Ginny talking about me but she never used my name, it was always the-boy-who-lived. I mean I was a baby when all that took place, by the time I'm an adult it's not like I will have some type of reputation like Dumbledore's, so my name really wouldn't help.'

'Harry,' Susan took his hand, 'You're famous, not just here but around the world, that will never change. Like aunt Amelia said, you will get many that want to align with your house, but not just for the money, for your reputation as the only person to survive the killing curse. It's been thirteen years now and you're still known, you always will be.'

'So it could be my name, the Potters or the-boy-who-lived, it could be the Wizengamot or even money. Blimey, do people really use others like that, to get what they want?'

'Yes,' Susan and Hannah said together.

'Susan is not like that, she liked the cute boy, she also has money herself not to mention she is the heir to Bones fortune and Wizengamot seat, her father's seat. Now though, I'm going to have a shower, you two can spend some time alone. Just behave Harry Potter or I will hex you.'

Harry saluted, 'Yes, ma'am.'

Susan and Hannah laughed before one disappeared up to the girls dorm rooms, 'I do see a cute boy and I liked you for the nice if not shy boy I've seen. Yes, it's difficult not to think about the-boy-who-lived, but that's not who I am attracted to.'

'I know, you were never one of those that stared at me all the time, nor when we talk do you stare at my scar. I hate that the most, they talk to me but stare at my scar. It's just a scar, an old cut, it's not that fascinating, I'm sure everyone here has seen it. I'm just like others, I struggle in lessons, I have the odd accident, I end up in detention, a lot, I get frustrated, overwhelmed, angry or sad. Anyway, enough about the-boy-who-lived, we're dating and we seem to get on really well. What if in another couple of years we want to….um, sort of make it official. Is there some official way I'm supposed to do that, like ask your aunt for permission or something?'

'When those books arrive I'll show you which ones are to do with marriages or engagements. It is strange though don't you think Harry, we've only officially began dating today even though you asked me two weeks ago to be your date to go to Hogsmeade. You bought me this beautiful friendship ring and we're sort of talking about the future. We're only fourteen yet it's like we've been together for years.'

'It does seem like that and even though I sort of spluttered and blushed when I asked you, I was able to ask. Maybe it's telling us we're meant to be. Think of this as well, even though it's not nice, but we do sort of understand each other. Both of us lost our families when we were young, before we can even remember them. We're both raised by our aunts, even if mine was horrible. We're both from old families and we'll have responsibilities once we reach the age of seventeen.'

'We do seem to fit and I'm more comfortable with you than I thought I would be, mainly because of how young we are. Anyway, it's getting late and we've had a big day.'

'It has been and I still need to see Professor Sprout about my eyes, so I'll do that first thing in the morning, or right after class,' Harry took Susan's hand and they walked to the stairs leading to the girls dorm. He kissed her sweetly on the lips, gave her a smile then watched as she walked up the stairs to her room. Harry grinned then hurried towards his own room ready for a shower and a good night's sleep. Ever since he became a Hufflepuff he's been feeling great, he even sleeps better now. Even though his parents were in Gryffindor, he knew they would not care that their son was now in Hufflepuff, they would just want him to be happy, and he was, very happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry went to speak with his head of house first thing the following morning. She was going to take Harry to have his eyes checked. They would work on a day to go into Diagon Alley, then London if needed.

At breakfast the following morning, Harry was again sitting beside Susan when the owls flew in. One owl landed in front of Susan and the other landed in front of Harry.

'This is from my aunt but it may be just to tell us how it's going, we'll read it outside.'

'Good idea,' Harry opened his own letter and whispered, "Dear pup, I hear you are no longer a lion, I'm sort of confused as to why you would change houses, but if you had a good reason then I support you. I got an owl from Albus explaining what happened with the triwizard tournament and I'm glad you are no longer competing, that has seen people killed. You might have done more than others your age should but I would rather you not be involved. Albus asked me to write in the hope I could convince you to go back to Gryffindor, I'm not going to tell you to do anything, I don't have the right. All I would like to know is why and like I said, if you have a good reason then I support you.

"I'm fine by the way, well hidden, yet Albus wants me to return, I'm not sure why and he never really gave me a good explanation. I won't decide anything until I hear from you. I will not risk being kissed or sent back there unless you really need me. I will be there for you Harry, and I'm sorry I haven't been so far but from now on you can count on me. If you can write a really long letter, make sure to put in things you want to know. Since we never really got a chance to speak I have no idea how much you know of your family before that night. I'm sure you've been filled in and you've been told things about your mischievous father and your mother who could control the marauders better than anyone. But I'm sure you've thought of other personal things that you might not have been told. So I'll fill you in as best I can, until we can see each other face to face. My other letters I sent you I would have put in things that you might like to know, but I have no idea how much you have been told. Now you can write then add as many questions as you can think up.

"Albus said he is working on clearing my name, so I hope it doesn't take long than you and I can get to know each other. I wish I never left you with Hagrid that night, especially when I found out that you were given to Petunia. She is a bitch, make sure you tell her I'm keeping an eye on you even if she doesn't see me, she will if any of them dare lay a finger on you. Yes, I get why Albus put you there, we didn't know who to trust, but I also know your father would have murdered him for even suggesting it. You are going to be Lord Potter when you're seventeen, you need to know what that entails. Hopefully if my name gets cleared I can help, since I am Lord Black. I just can't use my position while everyone believes I'm a murderer. Anyway, I'll sign off now, stay with the puffs if that's what you want to do, they were always good people, love Snuffles."

'Sounds like he's not one to just do what the headmaster tells him,' Susan said.

'Yeah, so I'm going to write straight back, tell him to stay where he is for now. I will tell him why I felt I had to change houses and I'll tell him about that contract, which is now cancelled, thank merlin.'

'Let's just finish breakfast then you can write,' Susan kissed Harry on the cheek then dished up her own food.

'She never stops glaring at Susan,' Hannah said.

'She has a temper just like Ron, sometimes they act before they think. I worry sometimes that she might slip something in my juice or somehow curse me to make me want her. Then I worry that she just might hurt Susan to get her out of the way.'

'I could ask aunt about the protection charms on the Bones ring. She asked me a couple of years ago if I wanted to wear it, I thought I would wait.'

'Something I don't know about, what ring?'

'Oh, okay, well, old families like ours all have family rings. The head of the family will usually take it when the last died or when the last decides to retire handing the position as lord, lady or head of the family to their heir. Because of sibling rivalries, family disputes and downright family fights most of these rings will be enchanted with protection charms, all different types. Now I know most will automatically be charmed against poisons that covers things like love potions as well. Most spells will not even come close, apart from spells like the unforgivables. Once the ring is on your finger only you as head can remove it. They all carry the family crests on them and the ring will automatically allow you to pass through wards around the family homes.'

'So there would be one for the Potters?'

'Yes, I'm sure aunty will take you to your vault during the holidays, so you can find it.'

'I'll speak with her during the holidays, for now I'm with you lot so I know my drink and food is safe.'

'Let's go up to your room so you can write that letter. It would be best to stay away until aunty is ready to speak with him.'

'Yeah, it will be,' Harry took Susan's hand, Hannah went to Neville and the four friends left the great hall and went straight to the Hufflepuff rooms. Harry didn't know that someone could invite another person from a different house inside, but Hannah did so Neville joined the puffs. They went straight up to the boys dorm room and sat on Harry's bed. As he wrote his letter to Snuffles, Susan, Hannah and Neville would make the odd suggestion. The letter ended up three pages long before they headed to the owlery where Hedwig was told it would be a long flight so to take her time, eat and rest. Harry would see her when she returned but there was no hurry. They waited until she was out of sight before they headed back inside.

'Hey Neville, I'm sure Dumbledore or Mrs Weasley will check that contract. Keep an eye on Ron and Ginny, listen out for anything about that or me.'

'No worries mate, but I think Mrs Weasley would get notified if it was cancelled. As she was legally allowed to sign on her daughter's behalf she would have been notified straight away. Dumbledore wasn't your legal guardian so he wouldn't be notified. It's one old tradition I don't like and I told gran that I won't speak with her again if she ever signs one for me. She does want to approve of who I marry, I will let her think she can have a say but I will marry who I want even if I have to sneak away to do it.'

'Good one Neville, it's a terrible tradition and could cause a lot of problems. I mean what if the two people really hate each other, neither of them would be happy. They wouldn't end up with kids and it's one thing I do want when I'm older to have kids. But if I was stuck with someone like that…witch, I wouldn't touch her with Snape's bits. I might just get a healer to render me unable to…perform.'

Susan, Hannah and Neville laughed, Harry had blushed brightly when he mentioned the word perform.

One thing Harry really liked about spending time with his girlfriend and his two other friends, they all got on well and there were never any arguments or fights. Harry used to get sick of the fights Ron and Hermione had. He was stuck in the middle and both expected Harry to side with them. Now he finally had friends who were real friends.

Neville had told them a couple of days later that Ginny was furious but no one knew why. Neville knew but he didn't plan on telling anyone, apart from his girlfriend, and Harry and Susan. He still found it hard to believe that he, Neville Longbottom, had a girlfriend and a girl that he thought was really nice and pretty. Apart from Harry, he was one of the only boys in their year to have a girlfriend. He never thought he would end up with anyone. But he thanked Harry for helping him over the last few years, it gave him more confidence than he ever had before. He thought Harry was right as well about the Gryffindor's. Neville never had any real close friends, the other boys in his year ignored him unless they wanted information on herbology, they used him for his knowledge. He had begun to tell the Gryffindor's if they wanted herbology information then they could go to the library and look it up. Neville might remain in Gryffindor but he preferred the company of the Hufflepuff's, he also liked the way they stick together.

Over the next week Susan received the books and a letter from her aunt. She also sent a letter explaining how things were progressing faster than she thought. The first trial that should have already been held will still take a while to organise but she should be ready to speak with him, (meaning Sirius) within the next couple of weeks. She also wrote that after seeing Harry's memory she knew he was innocent of all charges. She had someone she trusted in her office who was helping her with the other trial. So even though he had been surprised who Amelia was planning on taking on, before the Wizengamot. Harry had the same thoughts, which was Albus Dumbledore believed he was above the law. Now he will find out he's not.

Amelia also found the information on the Potter seat, she wrote to Harry so he would know the old man had been voting on his behalf. Harry wrote back instantly that he would prefer that she, Amelia, take the voting rights for the Potter seat, until he was seventeen.

Another week went by before Hedwig arrived with a thick envelope, which Harry knew was a long letter from Sirius. From the time Hedwig left with Harry's letter then return with Sirius' letter, it had been two weeks. Which told Harry that Sirius was a long way away. He felt better knowing Sirius wasn't close so he wasn't in danger of being kissed by a dementor.

Harry put the letter in his pocket until he got to the Hufflepuff rooms then put the letter in his trunk. Even though he trusted the Hufflepuff's he still sealed his trunk. He did not want anyone to accidentally discover he was in contact with Sirius Black. It could ruin Amelia's chances of getting him free. After he sealed his trunk he headed to class, he would read the letter later that night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Harry had begun to read the books that Susan owned about noble and ancient houses, like the Potters. He finally realised how dangerous it was for him to be uniformed. Now he was slowly learning what it would mean when he took the title of Lord Potter.

Susan and Harry's feeling were growing stronger, no one at Hogwarts saw one without the other and they were always holding hands or had their arms around each other. It wasn't unusual to come across the young couple snogging in some corner of the castle.

The first task had arrived, all the Hufflepuff's wished Cedric good luck. They decked themselves out in their house colours before making it to the arena where the three champions would face their dragon.

One thing had Harry worried, the defence teacher. Mad-eye Moody seemed to stare at him a lot, more than Dumbledore. But the looks he gave Harry were creepy and he was beginning to get a weird feeling about the ex-auror. The entire time the first task was going on, he never took his eyes off Harry, who couldn't help glancing at him from time to time.

One by one the champions faced their dragons, all ended up with some type of injury, but nothing bad considering they were facing a fire breathing dragon. The Hufflepuff's cheered the loudest when Cedric ended up in first place with the highest score. Now they had to wait until after the new year before the second task.

Susan received another letter from her aunt, the trial for Sirius Black which was being kept under wraps to limit who would know, it will take place the following week. With Dumbledore being occupied with the triwizard tournament, he had not been dropping into the ministry like he usually does.

Harry hoped everything went okay then Sirius would finally be free right before Christmas. Amelia wrote that when he was acquitted then she would explain how James and Lily wanted her as Harry's guardian. She would make sure Sirius got to spend time with his godson. She wrote that Ron, Hermione and Remus had been summoned to madam Bones's office. She had taken their memories of what happened in the shrieking shack then placed them under a secrecy spell to make sure they could not communicate about what was going on.

Professor Sprout had taken Harry to Diagon Alley, they saw the oculist who informed them of a new potion that would help people with low to medium bad eyesight. Harry was in that range. So even though the potion cost more than all his Hogwarts equipment, he knew it would be worth it.

Susan had kissed Harry the moment he arrived back and said now his glasses didn't get in the way when they snogged. That made Harry, Hannah and Neville laugh.

'Harry, you need to calm down.'

'It's so hard knowing what is happening right this minute. I just can't help thinking that something will go wrong, it always does for me.'

'We haven't gone wrong, your home life is now better than it was, you don't have to put up with those people anymore. I believe your luck has finally turned around.'

'Hey, maybe you're my good luck charm Miss Bones,' Harry smirked making Susan roll her eyes. Harry tackled her onto her back, he was leaning over her staring down into her beautiful eyes, 'I want to have a long life with you, have a dozen kids and live happily ever after.'

'That sounds like the perfect life Mr Potter, now kiss me.'

'Yes, ma'am,' Harry grinned then slowly lowered his head until he captured Susan's lips. They pulled apart when they heard a cough, both sat up, 'Yes Professor.'

'I wish to inform you that you will be staying at the Weasley's for the full holidays at the end of the year.'

'No, I won't professor, I have plans already.'

'Harry, you know the blood wards are what keeps you safe. Since I am your legal guardian in the magical world you will have to do what I say.'

Harry smirked, Susan chuckled, 'Well, you just proved that you're a liar Professor. You are not my guardian, I am living with my guardian now, well not now I'm at Hogwarts, but legally I live there now. You were not named by my parent's but my godmother was. So you see, she has plans for the holidays and it's got nothing to do with you or the Weasley's, thank merlin.'

'I am your legal guardian Harry, you will find out the hard way.'

'No you're not Headmaster. That is all you are to me, the headmaster of the school I attend. I have been thinking of going overseas to finish my education since the standard of teaching in this school has dropped dramatically. Now if you intend to interfere with my life then you will just find out exactly what will happen, or what I plan to do,' Harry turned away, 'Let's go somewhere private, this place is ruined for me now babe. At least my guardian was able to cancel that illegal marriage contract with that…witch,' Harry shuddered, 'I have the girl I plan to marry right here.'

'Damn straight you do mister, let's go find Neville and Hannah.'

Harry and Susan joined hands then walked around the furious Albus Dumbledore who couldn't seem to find his voice.

Later that day Harry couldn't eat, he just kept pushing the food around his plate. Susan, Hannah and Neville had given up trying to get him to eat. They knew Harry wouldn't or couldn't, not until he heard about his godfather.

Just as dinner was finished, the doors of the great hall opened. Amelia, two aurors and Sirius walked in, all were smiling. Harry got up and raced to his godfather, throwing his arms around him, shocking the entire school.

'I have an announcement to make,' Amelia called, 'Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges, he was found not guilty by the entire Wizengamot less than an hour ago. Peter Pettigrew who is alive, has now a warrant for his arrest for the murders of twelve muggles and for betraying James and Lily Potter to Voldemort.'

Harry let go of Sirius then hugged Amelia, 'Thank you, so much Amelia.'

'You are very welcome Harry. Now Sirius has a port key so he can leave, but for now, why don't you spend some time with your godfather. Oh, I have invited him to spend Christmas with us.'

'Okay, thanks,' Harry grabbed Susan's hand, 'Neville, Hannah, come with us.'

'I'll write Aunty,' Susan hugged her aunt then left the great hall with Harry, Sirius, Hannah and Neville.

'It's so hard to believe I'm free, after all this time. And it all came down to my fourteen year old godson, his girlfriend and her aunt.' Sirius surprised Susan by hugging her then kissed her forehead, 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' Susan blushed, 'But it was really Harry, all he did was ask my advice.'

'So you got a very pretty girl that is also smart, so like your dad. He liked them beautiful, smart and with red hair.'

'Don't go embarrassing me Padfoot, but you better be talking about mum.'

'Of course I'm talking about Lily pup.'

'Pup?' Hannah and Neville raised their eyebrows.

'Sirius is an animagus, he turns into a dog, I'm his pup,' Harry shrugged.

'Oh, Amelia is arresting Albus right now as well.'

'What!,' Hannah and Neville blurted out, Harry and Susan just nodded, it was time for more explanations.

'Let's sit,' Sirius cast a few charms then conjured a blanket, 'Yes, first he cast the fidelius charm on the Potter cottage. Which means he knew exactly who the secret keeper was and he never came forward with that information and I got stuck in Azkaban for twelve years. Second, he witnessed James and Lily's wills which stated that Amelia and I are Harry's godparent's and one of us were to be Harry's guardian. Amelia first, me next if anything happened to Amelia. He went against a legal document, he had Hagrid take Harry from the house which constitutes kidnapping. Third, he cast blood wards around the Dursley's home, that can only be done by an unspeakable and it is never allowed on a muggle home. Fourth, as Harry will be Lord Potter when he becomes of age then he was supposed to have those boring and stuffy lessons on his duty and the laws so he would be ready to take the Wizengamot seats. Albus has illegally been voting on Harry's behalf when he had no right. Amelia now holds those seats for Harry, that's how she was able to keep him from finding out about my trial. Fifth, he signed a marriage contract for Harry when he was not Harry's legal guardian. So you see, he broke a lot of laws, so even if none of them intended to physically hurt anyone, which means he may not go to Azkaban. If he is found guilty he will lose his job as Chief Warlock, he will also lose his job as Head Mugwump. If Amelia can put forth a good argument about his interference in Harry's life, then he may lose his job as Headmaster.'

'Blimey, why did he do it?' Neville asked.

'We don't know, but we believe he has plans for Harry, we just don't know what they are. It must involve the Weasley's in some way, which ones we're not sure of. Amelia plans to speak with Arthur, just to see if he knows something. He is head of the Weasley family, if he knew that others in his family were involved in something illegal than Arthur could go to Azkaban.'

'I don't think Mr Weasley or the twins know anything. I always got this weird feeling from Mrs Weasley and she tried to act like my mother, tried to tell me what to do. I will follow the rules that they set up at the Burrow, but it's like she was trying to turn me into one of kids. The twins are the only two Gryffindor's that still talk to me, apart from Neville. But Sirius, Susan told me about the family rings and the protection some have. Do the Potters have one?'

'Yes, it should be in your trust vault as the magic around the vaults would know you couldn't touch the Potter family vaults until your seventeen. I know the ring will stop a lot of spells, it's got the protection against poisons or potions. It also has an anti-port key and anti-apparition charms on them, but we could activate a port key using the rings. James and I were hit wizards Harry, before he decided to work on investing the family money. We knew there could have been a situation where a criminal tried to slap a port key on us, we made sure we were protected. I think your grandfather had other types of charms on the ring, but I never asked him about them.'

'So you knew my grandparent's?'

'I lived with them when I ran away from home. Your grandparent's welcomed me into their home and treated me like a son. They were killed a year before your parent's, again, due to Voldemort. We never found out which death eaters were involved, only that it was ordered. Your grandfather was an unspeakable, he was also known to be against the dark forces. We believe Voldemort felt he was too big a threat, yet we never did find out why.'

Susan, Neville and Hannah watched Harry, he was hearing about his family, finally. It might not be good information but he was still being informed and by his godfather who he only recently found out about.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Albus Dumbledore was in shock, he had been found guilty for more than a dozen crimes, not serious to send him to Azkaban, but they were still crimes. He now had to pay a huge fine but he also had to compensate Sirius Black for his twelve years in Azkaban. He lost his three very important jobs, including Headmaster. He also had been legally ordered to stay away from Harry Potter by his legal guardian, Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law. He had no idea how everything went wrong, all his plans were in place, now they had fallen apart. He had no say over Harry Potter anymore, he could not get the boy to return to his aunt, he could not make the boy stay with the Weasley's or marry Ginny.

Harry had Amelia and Sirius on his side, and Sirius wasn't one for being told what to do, he would not agree with Albus if he felt it wasn't right to do so. He was never one of his order who would just do whatever Albus said. Sirius always questioned everything, that is why Albus did not want him to raise Harry after James and Lily died. Albus took the letters from the cottage in Godric's hollow so no one would ever interfere with his plans. He knew there was nothing he could do, he also realised he was lucky not to end up in Azkaban. All his plans that would lead to him, Albus, he would be seen as the hero again when he took care of Voldemort after Voldemort killed the-boy-who-lived, now none of that will happen. He knew it was arrogant but he liked having the admiration of wizarding world.

Right after dinner, Hedwig delivered a letter to Harry, 'He was found guilty, lost his jobs, all three of them, he was also fined. Amelia said she has also made an official order that he must stay away from me,' Harry handed the letter to Susan to read it at the same time.

'Hopefully it means your luck has turned around Harry, first having a new guardian, second is Sirius, now the old man is out of your life,' Susan said.

'First was getting out of Gryffindor, then having you say yes, I also got rid of Weasley. How could he believe I would just accept what he tried to do, marry that…witch, ahhh,' Harry shuddered.

'Do you think McGonagall will get to be our headmistress?' Hannah asked.

'Probably, but since she never did anything to help me, I doubt she will do any better as head. I know it was Dumbledore that allowed Snape to get away with the way he treats everyone, maybe she might do something about him.'

'We can only hope Harry, I know Aunty was furious with Dumbledore for the way Snape is. Maybe she will talk to the governors now Dumbledore is not here. Most people do whatever the old man wanted, I doubt many will still do that now he is not headmaster or chief warlock. The trouble is if people like McGonagall and others still support him he might influence them here at Hogwarts,' Susan said.

'I'm sure your aunt will talk to the governors, she knows what goes on here, thanks mainly to you and lately thanks to Harry,' Neville said, 'She could speak with my gran who knows how bad some of the teachers has been since Dumbledore became headmaster. She told me it was because of Dumbledore that she gave up teaching.'

'You're gran was a teacher?' Hannah asked sounding surprised.

'Yeah, hard to believe, but she told me she loved teaching, that's this place has really gone downhill since the old man took over.'

'I hope Amelia can do something, but um, I have one thing I'm really worried about, but I can't do much until the holidays so I was hoping you three would help, maybe some of the other puffs.'

'We'll try, so tell us what's wrong?' Hannah asked.

'Mad-eye Moody, he watches me all the time, but I also noticed that he seems to turn up wherever I am. We know someone put my name in the goblet of fire, I thought it might be Dumbledore. I've told you about Quirrell, the chamber and all the other things I ended up involved in. I figured he was using them to test me or something, the tournament was just another test. But what if it was Mad-eye, who is friends with Dumbledore?'

'Then we'll make sure you have a few of us around you all the time until you can get to your vault and get the ring. If it was Dumbledore, it's not like it would help with whatever he was planning since he has been ordered to stay away from you.'

'But what if he does have some plan and Mad-eye decides to carry it out, or he tells Mad-eye to carry it out?'

'He could, so we'll make sure you're never alone.'

'You aren't at the moment Harry, you and Susan are always together and when you're not off snogging then usually I'm with you. If we're not in the Hufflepuff rooms, then Neville joins us. It's only two days of classes before the holidays, we just double our efforts of keeping you with us,' Hannah said.

'Two days of classes, none are defence which is good. I might stay inside the Hufflepuff rooms as much as possible over the next two days, apart from classes. There's no use using my cloak, his eye can see through it because of his creepy eye.'

'We'll keep you safe, we know more about these dangerous situations you've found yourself in so we know there is more to all that then just coincidence,' Susan said.

'Yeah, too much happened for it to be a coincidence, but onto another subject, well sort of. Amelia said I would need to be questioned about my home life, but I wasn't called, I wonder why?'

'She may have used her own memory of when she spoke to you in the three broomsticks that day. She would have questioned the Dursley's, using approved potions that can be used on muggles.'

'Oh, so there is a veritaserum that can be given to muggles?'

'Yes, it's not as potent nor does it have any magic connected to it. If the aurors questioned them then there would have been enough evidence that you wouldn't need to testify. Aunt Amelia does not like to bring children into court, not unless she really has to. She believes it's too traumatising for them, especially if they have to go over stuff like abuse, not to mention, face their abusers.'

'Even though Madam Bones had them in court it was mainly to find out how Harry was treated which goes to more charges against Dumbledore. But it's a shame that we can't prosecute muggles, we've heard the odd story about a witch or wizard that's been attacked by muggles, now we've heard about Harry,' Hannah said.

'Yeah, you would think there was a way to take them to court, whether our courts or there's. I mean there are squibs out there in the muggle world, why can't they be used to take them to court? They could be trained to be like aurors or muggle police, they could even become a lawyer which could help with magicals and muggles,' Harry said.

'Maybe that's something we can strive for when we're older, a way to prosecute muggles, either in our courts or the muggle courts. But I agree with what you said Harry, we'll stick to the common room as much as possible. No other teacher is allowed in without Professor Sprout's permission, apart from the Headmaster or Headmistress. You know, we could tell her about your suspicion, that way she won't allow him in, if he wanted to that is,' Susan said.

'Her room is attached to Hufflepuff house, we could go first thing in the morning,' Hannah said.

'Good idea, then I just have to get through the last two days then we will be leaving for the holidays.'

'You can mention it to Aunty when we get home.'

'She's done so much already, I didn't want her to waste her time if it's just me being paranoid.'

'It's not paranoia Harry, it's your instincts, they have kept you alive, trust them again. You could have gone to see Flitwick about changing houses, but you're instincts told you to see Professor Sprout. Think of this as well, last year you thought Sirius was a murderer and betrayed your parent's, yet you hesitated when you could have killed him. That was your instincts or gut feeling, something was telling you that there was more to him that what you knew. You could have killed him Harry, most would have understood if you did, but you didn't, you decided to listen to his story, now you have a godfather.'

'Susan's right Harry, you have some type of sense which tells you when you're in danger. If Mad-eye is giving you those feelings, then trust them, I would,' Hannah said.

'I will, but this is great, whenever I tried to talk to Hermione about things, she would begin to sound like a book that was boring or she would instantly tell me to talk to Dumbledore. See, she trusted him and expected me to go to him all the time, not all adults are honest or right, she just doesn't see it, hopefully now she does. You two, you will listen and give an honest opinion without going on about talking to an adult, not unless I want to or I think I need to,' Harry kissed Hannah's cheek then Susan's lips. He believed he had finally found some true friends, not just a girlfriend either, but a real friends that would be in his life forever.

Harry did wonder if maybe Hermione finally understands that adults make mistakes like anyone else and sometimes those mistakes can be serious. She would know that Dumbledore had lost his jobs now, if she decides to find out the reasons then she should know that just because he was respected and powerful, didn't mean he could break the law whenever he wanted. He was paying for that now, Harry just hoped he never saw Albus Dumbledore again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

After Harry spoke with Professor Sprout, she agreed with Harry and his friends. Harry seems to have a sixth sense, so she said that she would make sure all the badgers would be with Harry so he was never alone. She also said she would make sure Mad-eye Moody would not get inside the Hufflepuff rooms. She told Harry that unless he did something illegal there wasn't much else she could do, but she would keep a closer eye on him. She was concerned especially since Mad-eye Moody was very good friends with Albus Dumbledore.

Harry felt relieved but he was going to make sure he didn't drop his guard, neither were Susan, Hannah and Neville.

One thing Harry noticed over the next few days, McGonagall and Snape seemed to stare at him, Snape would glare. Harry knew McGonagall wasn't happy with him either especially with the way she kept pursing her lips when she looked at him. They must know that Harry was part of the reason that Albus Dumbledore was no longer at Hogwarts. He didn't care what those two thought of him, his old head of house never helped him with anything including the way Snape treated all the students that weren't in Slytherin. Harry called Snape a bully, so he didn't care if the person who was protecting him inside the castle was now gone. Hopefully now he wouldn't be able to pick on all the students, even if Harry wished Snape would leave.

Harry was in the library the night before they went home for Christmas, Susan was beside him, Neville and Hannah sitting opposite. They wanted to make sure they had at least one or two of their holiday assignments done so they could just have fun over the holidays.

'Harry, could I ask you something?'

The three puffs and one Gryffindor looked up at Hermione, 'Sure, I can't guarantee to give you an answer though.'

'Why did you have Professor Dumbledore arrested?'

'Tell me this first Hermione, since I know you follow the rules. Do you think someone, no matter who it is should get away with breaking the law and not just once but multiple times?'

'No, of course not.'

'Then I had him arrested because he broke the law, a lot of laws. He knew Sirius was not the secret keeper since he cast the fidelius charm. He allowed Sirius to sit in Azkaban for twelve years. The Bones manor has as many protections on it as Hogwarts yet Dumbledore placed me with Petunia for protection. Amelia is my godmother, she would have looked after me. Then think about wills, they are legal documents, Dumbledore ignored them when he took me to the Dursley's yet he knew my parent's stated I was not to go to them. He broke so many laws Hermione, he needed to be punished for that. He caused all the problems I had growing up, I want him out of my life, so I did it legally, by informing the head of the DMLE. He was Chief Warlock, he was supposed to enforce our laws yet he kept breaking them. Does that answer your question?'

'Yes, it does, he should not have done any of those things. I'm sorry I had to come to you but no one would tell me why he lost his jobs after being arrested.'

'Adults can make mistakes just like we can, but someone like Dumbledore who is powerful, can make big mistakes if he is not held accountable. It's time to look at the person and what they do right now, not what they did to get a name in the first place. You're smart Hermione, no one denies that, but sometimes you miss the obvious.'

'I know, I missed so much that it lost me my friend.'

'If you want friends Hermione, whether it's me or others, you have to stop with the attitude. Okay, you're smart but not everyone thinks like you do, they don't want to work all the time. We're kids, we have a few years here before we have to go out in the world to find work, have families. Use this time to have fun, but still study, just don't overdo it or expect everyone else to be like you. You're an overachiever, I respect that. I like to study, I spend every evening in here with Susan, Hannah and Neville, we do our assignments before they are due and we get good marks, yet we still have time to just be friends.'

'That sounds like good advice Harry, maybe when I can unlearn bad habits you won't mind us talking, occasionally.'

'Maybe we will.'

'I'll leave you four to your studies, thanks for explained about Professor Dumbledore.'

The four at the table watched as Hermione walk away, 'Do you think she will change?' Hannah asked.

'I think she will, this with Dumbledore showed her just how wrong she was to trust him completely. I can see her starting slow, maybe speaking with one of the girls in Gryffindor, she might even speak with you Neville. She knows you don't really hang around any of the boys in there.'

'I won't ignore her or anything, I'll see what she wants first. You know she doesn't talk to Ron or Ginny anymore. I think she may have heard about the contract or she found out something else.'

'I know she wouldn't be friends with people that try to use others. Hermione told me she never had friends before. If she thinks about how close the three of us were then how other friends behave, I think she will realise that she doesn't have to keep proving herself to her friends. Anyway, let's just finish this assignment so we can have fun over the holidays.'

'Now you're talking,' Hannah said, so the four friends started their work.

As soon as Amelia, Susan and Harry arrived at bone's manor, a house elf showed Harry to his rooms.

Harry followed the house elf through the door to see Sirius standing there, 'Hey Padfoot.'

'Hey pup, ready for a good Christmas holiday?'

'Yeah, my first one with…well, family.'

'We are family, Amelia, Susan and I are your family, you could add Remus to that.'

'Where was he all those years Sirius? I didn't know anything about him until last year.'

'Remus knew he could not get custody of you so he left, he believed you would have been taken care of. He wrote to Albus often to ask how you were, he always received the same response, you were fine, healthy and a normal boy. He didn't know you were with Petunia, not until he returned and noticed how…well, small you were compared to other boys your age. It was a bad time Harry, for all of us, we suspected everyone, Remus was one we kept thinking about a lot, that he was the spy. We thought that the life of a werewolf just got too hard. With your parent's gone and me locked up, he had no one to turn to. One thing Harry, he had no idea what your parent's wrote in their wills so he did not know who you were supposed to go to apart from me. He figured Albus would keep you, at first, then he was told you were with a good family.'

'Would he have visited if he had known?'

'In a heartbeat Harry, he loved you, he still does. He is not happy with Albus right now, then he finds out that he cast the fidelius charm. I had to stop Moony from going after him.'

'It was terrible Sirius, I really hated it there, I hate them.'

'One day you will tell me all about it, but not until you're ready. We should join the two ladies downstairs then I have to continue looking for a new home, one you can visit.'

'I will, I want to get to know you Sirius, I want to spend time with you. You don't mind that I'm here with Amelia and Susan?'

'No, they will give you a good home and to be honest, I still have the occasional episode, but they are easing.'

Harry nodded then followed Sirius down the stairs, a house elf showed them to the dining room where the house elves served dinner.

'You have a very nice home Amelia.'

'Thank you, it is old, I grew up here, just like Susan, her father, her grandmother and so on. Do you know about Potter manor?'

Harry sighed as he shook his head, 'No, I only heard about the cottage in Godric's Hollow. When you told me about the other vaults I did wonder if there was a house.'

'There are many houses Harry, most are large manor homes, like this one. You have one in Greece, one in America, one in Rome and the one here. You also have shares I many companies, in the magical world and the muggle would. When Charlus met your mother she explained about some of them, he was interested so he had some people do some research. He liked what he found out so he began to invest in muggle companies. With the deaths of your parent's, you would have to be one of the top ten riches people in England,' Sirius said.

'Is the money why Dumbledore did all that?'

'No, he believed Voldemort will return one day and it will be up to you to finish him. When we question him he mentioned a prophecy. Sirius explained how Albus told James and Lily and that is the reason they went into hiding. Now, even though prophecies can be taken by the ones named, as your legal guardian and you being fourteen, I was able to take possession of the orb. Sirius and I listened to it. We both believe that it was fulfilled the night James and Lily died, yet Albus does not believe it. Most prophecies never get fulfilled Harry, the hall of prophecies has thousands of orbs and many have never been fulfilled. But there is more, Sirius and I also believe that the seer is not someone anyone should take seriously.'

'It was made by Sybil Trelawney,' Sirius said.

Harry's eyes widen then he burst out laughing surprising the two adults sitting at the table. That was the last reaction they expected from Harry after hearing there was a prophecy about him. It seems Harry Potter can surprise many people, including his guardians.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'You want to tell us what is so funny?' Sirius asked but he sounded amused.

Harry kept chuckling, 'Every single class we have with Trelawney she predicts Harry's death,' Susan explained, 'Last year Harry had a grim, but none of us take her seriously.'

Harry pulled himself together, 'just for homework she had us fill in a dream diary, mine was full of different ways to die, it was the only time she gave me good marks. If I said I dreamt of nothing or saw nothing she would always say, well, you tried dearie and she was really disappointed. Ron and I used to make up the most gruesome ways to die just to satisfy her and get her to concentrate on others and not me. Okay. She made the prophecy that told that Pettigrew would escape and join Voldemort. She was in a trance, well, it seemed like she was. When I tried to tell her about it she thought I must have fallen asleep or something. At first I thought that prophecy if it was real was about Sirius. So if there is a prophecy orb how does it get there when she doesn't remember making a prophecy?'

'The magic around the room creates the orbs once one is spoken, so she did make a prophecy, we're just not sure the first one is real. You see Harry, when she went into her trance she was in the company of Albus Dumbledore. I also found out that a death eater heard the first half before he was discovered listening,' Amelia said.

'The death eater was Snape.'

'That bastard,' Harry growled, Susan took Harry's hand as he turned to Amelia, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, you have every right to be angry with the situation. Not only did he relay the prophecy or what he heard of the prophecy to Voldemort which sent him to your home that night. But Albus allowed Severus to become a teacher who would teach you, the son of Voldemort's victims. He was partly to blame for their deaths, allowing him into that school should never have been allowed. I planned to speak with the governors along with someone I hope to be the new head of Hogwarts. They are discussing who may get the job, they have a list of names. If we can get enough evidence that shows Snape is not doing his job then he will be sacked. Now I know that many students have gone to their head of house with complaints and I do know those complaints were taking to Albus, who ignored them. From what Susan told me about his treatment of you he should have been sent packing straight away.'

'We have no idea why Albus wanted him there or why he allowed Snape to harass the children, apart from the Slytherin's. Now Amelia does know of the animosity between Snape, me and James so we know he is taking that out on you. He owes your dad a life debt but since he is not here that is passed onto you. It's the same with Peter, you stopped Remus and me killing him which technically saved his life. You may not like it Harry but having those two owe you could come in handy one day,' Sirius said.

'I would just like Snape gone so we could learn. I got on the quidditch team and I decided since I found out about dad playing quidditch that I would make him proud, sort of to honour him, in a way. I wanted to do the same for mum, she loved potions, he made it impossible.'

'He won't be there long Harry, hopefully only a few weeks after the holidays. Now Susan mentioned your feelings about Mad-eye Moody, tell me about him?'

'Well, he always watches me, I know he's following me and he seems to pop up wherever I am. But it's the looks he gives me, it's creepy and not just his normal creepy look with that eye. Something is telling me to be cautious. I spoke with Professor Sprout, she had all the Hufflepuff's go anywhere with me in case I wasn't with Susan, Hannah or Neville.'

'If he is up to something we thought the ring might just help Harry. We even thought he might be involved with Harry's name being entered in the tournament,' Susan said.

'We'll go to Gringotts first thing tomorrow, we will need to sort out a few things while we're there. After that we can do some shopping, I'm sure both of you want to get a few things for Christmas. By the way Harry, that ring on Susan's finger is very beautiful, is it a promise ring?'

'Um, no, a friendship ring, I figured we were a bit young for a promise ring. We have talked about it, we want a future together, we just figured we should be a bit older before we get into anything serious.'

'Yes, I believe the same, but it doesn't mean you cannot talk about what you both want in the near future. Now over the holidays I wish for both of you to tell me everything that has happened at Hogwarts. Right now Albus is free even if he lost his jobs, I believe he should have been given some time in Azkaban.'

'Like the basilisk roaming the school or a Cerberus being kept behind a locked door that a first year could open.'

'A basilisk, are you telling me there was a dangerous giant snake inside Hogwarts?'

'Um, yeah, I killed it. I figured Dumbledore let the Minister know since he arrested Hagrid and sent him to Azkaban.'

'No, he did not inform the ministry or I would have known, he may have told the Minister who did not bother to inform me. So that will definitely get him some time in Azkaban. I want you three to finish dinner, I need to speak with the Minister and organise a search of Hogwarts. Any student still at the castle will need to be sent home until we get the all clear. It may disrupt the tournament but that can't be helped.'

Harry and Susan watched Amelia hurry from the room before they turned to Sirius to get an explanation.

'A basilisk can kill as you know, imagine if it got into the great hall during dinner or as the students were going from class to class. What you have to understand is that the future of the magical would in England is inside Hogwarts. We lost so many during the war with Voldemort and the one with Grindelwald. Even though it would be a tragedy, a sad tragedy, our world would be devastated if even quarter of the students died. Our shops would close due to loss of income, many would go overseas as they would not be able to get work. There would not be enough students to keep Hogwarts opened. St Mungo's would close so there would only be a small clinic that may only keep a few healers to see patients. Also, what if there is a more, what if another basilisk is inside Hogwarts right now, growing until it will eventually escape to the main part of the school.'

'Okay, that's all bad, but it was known the chamber of secrets was open, why wasn't anything done then?'

'I would say Albus kept everything about it quiet, all we did hear was it was the problem was taken care of. I didn't even know you were involved. So tell me how you came to kill a basilisk?'

'Um, well, I heard voices, Ron, Hermione and I worked out I was hearing a snake. We didn't tell anyone as we believed everyone would think I was insane or something. There is a lot to go into but Hermione figured it out, it was a basilisk, it was to do with the roosters being killed and seeing spiders leaving the castle. Well, Hermione ended up petrified, while Ron and I were visiting I found a piece of paper in her hand, it was about the basilisk but it had pipes written in Hermione's handwriting. Ron and I decided to go see Lockhart since he was the defence teacher, on the way we heard that Ginny had been taken. When we got to Lockhart's office he was packing, running away. I disarmed him, his wand flew out the window, then we basically forced him to join us. We went into moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I asked her how she died, she explained about seeing a big yellow eye right before she died. She told me she heard a boy's voice, that's what made her curious, it was girls bathroom but a boy was in there. I looked at the sink, noticed a serpent on the side. Ron told me to try speaking to it, at first it was English, then I spoke parseltongue. The sinks dropped away revealing a large pipe, we slid down until we were miles under the school. Lockhart pretended to faint, he took Ron's broken wand and was going to obliviate us, but the spell backfired, it brought down some of the roof.'

Susan threw her arms around Harry, 'That's why you were all bruised the next day.'

'Yeah, that and the fight with the basilisk.'

'Keep going Harry,' Sirius said with a sigh.

'Well, I was on the side which could go on, Ron was going to try to move some of the rocks in the hope he could get through. I found Ginny, she was almost dead, but I dropped my wand when I ran to her. Tom Riddle was there, his memory came out of the diary and he was becoming more solid as he drained the life out of Ginny. He was young, a student, he had my wand in his hand but he also had Ginny's wand. After a lot of talking he called the basilisk. Fawkes flew down there and pecked out its eyes. Tom kept telling it to sniff me, so I ran, it chased me. Fawkes dropped the sorting hat at me when I went back to Ginny, I pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat. The basilisk was back, I ran, I ended up running the sword up through its mouth into its head, but it bit me,' Harry pulled up his sleeve to show the round scar, 'I stabbed the diary that had been possessing Ginny with the basilisk fang. Tom's memory vanished and Ginny woke up. Fawkes flew us out of there, Ron and Lockhart as well.'

Sirius sat on the other side of Harry, his arm went around him as Susan kept hold of his hand. Harry was so close to dying and it seemed Dumbledore didn't think to tell the ministry just what had taken place. Harry and Ginny could have died, but so could have half if not all the students. Sirius realised just how useless the old Albus Dumbledore was, he was glad that the old man was finally gone from Hogwarts. Now the students might not be placed in danger.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Amelia informed Susan, Harry and Sirius that she would be busy over the next few days so Sirius was going to take the teens shopping. The first stop was to get the rings out of the vault, the Potter ring and the Bone's ring.

They went to the Bones vault first, Susan gathered some money the looked around until she found the ring box, which was just inside the door. She picked up the box then stepped back out to join Harry.

'It is for your safety, Susan, put it on,' Sirius said.

Susan nodded then slowly opened the box, 'My dad wore this last.'

'I know love, now it will keep you safe,' Harry very gently removed the ring from the box the held out his hand, Susan placed her right hand in his, 'Your parent's would want you safe,' He slipped the ring onto her finger.

'They would, just like yours, so let's go make sure you've got some protection.'

After another ride in the carts Harry stepped into his vault, he saw a lot of small boxes that could hold jewellery, Sirius pointed out which one.

Harry gathered some money then joined his girlfriend and Sirius in the cart. This time Susan took the ring then held out her hand to Harry. He smiled then placed his hand in hers, she slipped the ring onto his finger.

'A phoenix with crossed wands, that's the Potter coat of arms.'

'Yes, your dad never told me why it had a phoenix.'

'Its nice.'

'It is, now we're protected, at least from some spells and poisons. Let's go do some Christmas shopping,' Susan said.

'Yeah, let's spend a lot of money.'

Harry, Susan and Sirius spent all day shopping, and they did spend an enormous amount of money.

Over the next few days they only saw Amelia at breakfast, and all she could say was the search so far had not found anything apart from a few girly magazines and a few love potions. So far nothing too serious or dangerous.

Christmas morning was the first time that Amelia spent the entire day with her niece and Harry. Sirius and Remus joined them for the day. Harry got to speak with Remus about everything he was thinking and feeling when he thought Remus had abandoned him. Even though that was a serious discussion, the people in Bones manor had a wonderful Christmas. Harry had been surprised that he received a gift from Hermione, it was a book, which is what he usually got from his first female friend. But this time it was more on the history of Harry's family. Even though it would be late, Harry thought he would send something to Hermione, he would do that in a couple of days. Susan and Harry thought Hermione might finally be thinking about the actions of people instead of just trusting them because they happen to have a reputation.

Harry and Susan were allowed to go shopping alone. They found some books that Hermione might like but they also decided to get her a necklace, something really girly.

A few days day before Harry and Susan were due to return to Hogwarts, Amelia explained they were having some guest that evening. But there would also be an unexpected announcement that would involve Hogwarts.

Harry and Susan looked up when Amelia, Sirius, Neville and lady Longbottom stepped into the room.

'Neville,' Harry grinned then got up to hug his friend, he turned to Neville's grandmother, took her hand giving her a bow, 'Lady Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine Mr Potter. I wish to thank you for your friendship to my grandson, it seems since you became friends he has finally started to show that he is a powerful magical child.'

Harry glanced at Neville who shrugged, 'Neville just needed a bit of confidence, but he found it hard in Gryffindor when most thought he was hopeless. I got to see what Neville was really like, but I also saw that he was a good person, who has turned out to be a very loyal friend.'

'Yes, Neville explained that he never felt comfortable with anyone in Gryffindor house, apart from you. I was surprised to hear he had a girlfriend. I would normally wish to be the one to introduce my grandson to some suitable girls, the one he chose comes from a very good family. It seems Neville has a good head on his shoulder.'

'He does ma'am.'

'How about everyone sit,' Amelia smiled then watched as Harry, Susan and Neville sat together, the two boys on either side of her niece.

'Do you know what this information is that we're going to hear?' Neville whispered.

'No,' Harry and Susan whispered back.

'Now, most people believed that Minerva McGonagall would get the job as Headmistress, some believed she was the best person for the job. There were some like me who thought she was not right due to her belief and support of Albus Dumbledore. I spoke with many people about a person who I believed would serve the school, who would care about the students and who would bring Hogwarts back to the premier magic school in the world. The last fifty years has seen a big decline in Hogwarts, not just with the bad choices Albus made in his staff. When Albus took over as Headmaster he removed some classes from the curriculum, classes that some of us believe are necessary.

'If you do not know what type of wards protect Hogwarts and it's students then let me tell you that Albus also removed many of those. The basilisk you mentioned Harry, if the wards hadn't been cancelled, then the moment it woke up the wards would have alerted the staff. After a few meetings, we decided on a wise and powerful person who would do wonders for the school. Apart from reinstating those old classes, new ones would be implemented as well. A lot of these decision on classes and wards came down to you Harry, which I will explain later,' Amelia looked at one of her guests.

'I have been named Headmistress of Hogwarts and my first order of business will be to sack Severus Snape, and the ghosts who teaches history of magic. I am also going to reactivate the wards.'

Harry, Susan and Neville sat with their mouths hanging opened. Sirius burst out laughing, Amelia and Augusta smiled.

'Are you three still with us?' Amelia asked but she sounded amused.

'Um, gran, you're really going to be Headmistress?'

'I am Neville, I might not get to teach again but I believe I have a lot to offer the students of Hogwarts.'

'Wow,' Harry said, 'Um, sorry, but I think this is brilliant.'

'Yes, it is,' Amelia said, 'Now to what I said Harry, you mentioned how overwhelmed you were when you began at Hogwarts. Over the years many people have asked for an introduction class for all students raised in the muggle world. Well, we have gone further, we are going to be bringing children from the age of ten to Hogwarts for a five day stay. This will happen during the summer holidays. They will get to see the castle, they will see what their classes will be like, they will be given tours of the grounds and the animals they will see and study as a student. When they leave they will be given books that will help them adapt easier to the sudden change of environments. They will be able to send queries to Professor Longbottom at any time, as I'm sure some parent's will want more information. Now those students will be having an extra class which will last all year. They will learn all about our laws and customs, they will be given lessons on how to use a quill. At the same time the pureblood children or children raised fully in the magical world will be having new and updated classes about the muggle world. This class will be taught by a muggleborn and not a pureblood that knows hardly anything about the muggle world. Many aurors I worked with made mistakes when they interacted with muggles. Some mistakes were so obvious that they had to call in obliviators, something we do not like to do if we can avoid it. Also, the new first years will come two days before the rest of the students. They will still travel on the Hogwarts express and have their trip in the boats, if it is not raining. They will be sorted when they arrived. They will have these two days to get settled before the rest of the students arrive.'

Harry, Susan and Neville were all going on about how great it sounded. Harry thought if only it was like that when he started.

'One more thing I am implementing or re-implementing. When the founders began the school they also used the school to protect all magicals from the muggles who feared us. Back then, if a magical was found by muggles they were burnt to death.'

'Like the witch trials,' Harry murmured.

'Exactly Mr Potter, the founders offered every magical person sanctuary inside the castle. One more thing the founders did was take in any orphaned magical child and raise the child themselves, if there was no one close to family that could take them. They could only take them if they were magical.'

'So Harry could have been kept from a baby and not abused by those muggles, if that was still around today,' Susan said as she squeezed Harry's hand.

'Yes, Harry is not the first magical child hurt by their muggle relatives. It has happened throughout history, though it is rare for it to happen now a days. Now if a child is orphaned and does not have a magical relative, or godparent to take them then the child will be placed in Hogwarts care. The staff will help care for the children but the house elves will be their main carers. Now a lot of people may say a house elf is not the best person to raise a child, but like so many things that changed over the years, the nanny house elf disappeared. We are organising for mature house elves to be given courses in child care so they will be ready if they needed to take care of an orphan. There might not be any orphans right now, but there are children who are muggleborns and their parent's just can't seem to accept them. So these house elves will be caring for them during the holidays. There will be many changes at Hogwarts, some are new and some are ones that were changed or cancelled when Albus Dumbledore became headmaster. It may be a bit disruptive to begin with, but I'm sure the students will see how beneficial these changes will be, don't you agree?'

Harry, Susan and Neville looked at each other, nodded then turned to face Lady Augusta Longbottom.

'Yes Professor Longbottom,' they said together making Sirius laugh, Amelia chuckled and Augusta couldn't help but smile. It seemed three students, all different in their own ways have already told her she was doing the right thing for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Amelia, Sirius, Augusta, Harry, Susan and Neville had a wonderful dinner and spoke more about Hogwarts and what had been going on over the last few years.

'As you know we did search the castle, and apart from a few dark artefacts that some Slytherin's had and a few love potions which are illegal for any student to brew. We never found anything lethal or dangerous. We are not going to lower our guard though, there could be many places that we just can't access. There are hidden rooms at Hogwarts that were connected to the founders, which may never be found. We would like you to take us into the chamber Harry, just to make sure there is nothing else hiding down there.'

'I don't mind Amelia, it's better to be safe than sorry.'

'True, now one more thing, because of the dangerous situations that has happened just in recent years. We will be giving you three a mirror that will connect with me as well as Augusta. This is just a precaution until we are satisfied nothing dangerous is left at the school.'

Harry looked at Sirius who nodded, 'I have something that might help, I never wanted anyone to know mainly because it partially belonged to my father. I'll be right back,' Harry hurried from the room to looks from the other two adults beside Sirius.

'I take it you know what this something is, Sirius?' Amelia asked.

'Yes, I was the owner along with James, Remus and Peter, we invented it when we were students.'

All eyes turned to Harry as he stepped back in the room. He laid some parchment on the coffee table then looked at Sirius who took out his wand.

'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Sirius tapped it with his wand then sat down but he looked at Harry to explain.

'The Marauders map, of Hogwarts. It does not show the chamber or the room of requirement, but it does show every person at the castle. Right now it won't work properly since we're not actually at the castle, it does work when we're in Hogsmeade.'

'The further away you are the less it works,' Sirius said.

'There are seven secret passageways out of the castle, but only two are accessible, one inside the castle and one outside. The Weasley twins found this in their first year, well, they nicked it from Filch's office. Because of the dementors last year and how everyone thought Sirius was out to kill me, I couldn't go to Hogsmeade, so the twins gave it to me. At the time they did not realise that they were giving the map to a son of one of the makers, the twins call the Marauders their heroes.'

'Hogwarts in unplottable, how in the name of merlin did you do this Sirius?' Amelia asked.

'We tried for two years, then when James started to date Lily he was able to finish it. We believe Lily told him how since she was brilliant at charms. They would never reveal how they did it. They said since Peter and I had lost the map a few times we were at Hogwarts they did not want to take the chance we would tell anyone how they were made. I get that, I was reckless back then. But Lily and James planned to make more, of all their homes, that way they would have a way of always finding the children.'

'I would like you to use it Professor Longbottom. After so many dangerous things that I've gone through at Hogwarts, it just might help stop any student going through something that could kill them. It will also tell you if someone dangerous is inside the castle.'

'I thank you Harry. If I can have Filius look at this then maybe he can duplicate it then you can have this one back, since it is connected to your parent's.'

'Thanks, but if he can't, all I ask is that if you retire then I would like it back.'

'I give you my word.'

'To close it you tap it again then say mischief managed,' Sirius said.

'Why did you see the need to invent this apart from pulling pranks on everyone, mainly the Slytherin's?' Amelia asked.

'To help Remus, when we became animagus we would spend the wolf nights with him. We needed a way to sneak out of the castle.'

'And Albus never knew about the map?'

'No, he didn't. When Harry told me he had it I was surprised, I figured Albus would have worked out what was taken off Peter in our last year. It seems Peter managed to close the map just before Filch took it from him. I spoke with the twins recently, they explained it was closed but that they heard a rumour about a map of Hogwarts that Filch took from student's years before. It took them six months to work out the password, yet they wouldn't tell me how they figured it out.'

'Then this will come in handy, Augusta may find something we missed. But just remember, you three will have a way to contact both of us if you believe something is wrong. Now you have about an hour before Augusta and Neville leave, so why don't you three go spend some time together?'

Harry, Susan and Neville headed to another part of the house while the adults finished speaking. But they were also talking about plans that they may need to implement, that would depend on what happens over the next few weeks.

The following day, Amelia, two aurors and Augusta arrived at Hogwarts to re-open the castle. All the staff were there, but they were surprised to see Albus Dumbledore.

'Why are you here Albus?'

'I wish to speak with Minerva, plus there are a few things I need from my office, or her office now.'

'Minerva's office is where it always was, but right now I do not have time for you to collect your belongings from my office Albus. I suggest you wait until I send them to you. I will have a house elf pack up anything that does not belong to Hogwarts,' Augusta said sternly, 'Now, kindly leave Albus, the staff and I need to have a meeting with Madam Bones.'

Not only was Albus shocked at the news that Minerva was not the headmistress, but so were the rest of the staff. They all believed Minerva would get the job, even she did.

'May I ask why Minerva was not given the job of headmistress when she was next in line?' Filius asked.

'Due to her support and loyalty to Albus Dumbledore,' Amelia said then instructed her aurors to open the castle. When that was done she sent the aurors to the Beauxbaton's carriage and the Durmstrange's ship to remov the safety wards that prevented the students from coming near the castle. When the teachers stepped inside, Albus tried to follow but an invisible shield seemed to prevent him from passing through the doors, 'Leave Albus or I will have the aurors arrest you, again.'

Minerva, Severus and a few other members of staff watched as Albus walked away. Some believed it was the best thing to finally be rid of Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts. But there were a few who would always remain loyal.

Augusta waited until the staff took their seats inside the staff room before she pulled out a folder.

'Now, onto business, first, Severus, you are hereby sacked. You should pack your belongs and leave within the hour before Madam Bones has her aurors arrest you.'

'And just why am I being sacked?'

'After going through the hundreds and hundreds of complaints in regards to your teaching methods the governors and I believed you are unsuitable for teaching. Many had tried to have you sacked from the moment you got the job. It was only thanks to Albus that you were not forced out of Hogwarts. Albus has lost all his support and very soon he will be dealing with some more issues he has brought upon himself. Now leave,' Augusta glanced down at the folder while Severus stormed out of the room, 'Next, Binns, go haunt another castle, you are no longer required to teach here,' she waited until the ghost vanished, 'Sybil, if I find out that you keep predicting students deaths then you will also been gone from this castle.'

Sybil gave a little whimper but she nodded then shrunk lower into her seat. There was a knock at the door before three people walked inside.

'Ah, our newest members of staff, good. Andromeda, Ted, Horace, please take your seats,' Augusta waited until they sat, 'Andromeda Tonks will be taking history of magic, she also going to be taking a new class that will be held once a week, wizarding studies. So many students come from muggle homes that they need extra lessons so they can adapt to our world. Ted Tonks will be taking the new and improved muggle studies class. The wizarding class and the muggle studies class will be mandatory from first year to seventh year with O.W.L. and N.E.W.T's. All students raised in magical homes will attend the muggle studies class and the students raised in the muggle world will attend the wizarding class. Some of you may remember Horace Slughorn, he will be taking potions.'

Augusta glanced at her folder, 'From next year we will be implementing a new way for the first years to be sorted. They will arrived two days before the rest of the students, it will give them time to find their way around and to adapt to being in the castle. We are also going to have orientation days for all children aged ten and up. They will come to Hogwarts with their parent's, whether magical or muggle. They will spend a week here during the summer holidays so they can be familiar with the castle and classes. One last change which could happen any time, any magical orphan will be given custody to Hogwarts if there was no one organised by their parent's to take them, magical that is, not muggle. Any muggleborn that has parent's that don't accept their child is magical will from now on reside at the castle. Now the staff may help if they wish, but we are training house elves to be nannies, something that the founders started when they first opened Hogwarts.

'Over the next year more classes will be added to the curriculum, many that the founders wished all magicals to learn. Some will be core classes some will be electives. Times are changing but we are also going to follow the vision of what the founders wanted for Hogwarts. Tomorrow, three unspeakables will be here to re-do the enchantments that the former headmaster dismantled. One last thing before you go, if a student comes to you complaining about another student or staff then you take it seriously and bring that to me. No more will we leave the students to be harassed or cursed without a thorough investigation. An auror will be present at Hogwarts at all time from now on, which hopefully will tell those trouble makers that any problems they cause will not be tolerated. I believe that's all for now, we will meet again at eight o'clock on Wednesday night.'

Augusta and Amelia watched the staff leave, they knew which ones did not like the changes to Hogwarts. So now it would be wait and see if they remained or if they left Hogwarts, which would mean more teachers may need to be found.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry, Susan, Neville and Hannah shared a compartment with a blond girl they had seen around Hogwarts, but they had never spoken to her before. They found out her name was Luna Lovegood and she was in Ravenclaw.

They got their usual visit from Malfoy who found out that when he tried to cast a spell it disappeared the moment it left his wand.

'Ah, I see one of the new enchantments have been added to the train as well. I had a feeling the Headmistress was going to work that,' Susan said cheerfully.

'Yeah, so many idiots believe they can get away with hexing people, whether it's on the train or at Hogwarts. It is going to be a shock to most when they find out about all the changes,' Harry said, and like with Susan, he sounded cheerful. They were talking to their friends, ignoring the blond spluttering at the door. With a flick of his wand, Neville slammed the door in Malfoy's face, then the four friends laughed hysterically with Luna smiling at them.

Neville and Hannah had a kiss in the corner of the entrance way before they went to their different house tables. Harry and Susan who were holding hands sat at the Hufflepuff tables. They didn't bother looking at the staff table as most were doing. But they did hear many ask Neville why his grandmother was sitting in the chair that was normally for Dumbledore. Everyone thought McGonagall would be the new head of Hogwarts. They also heard some Slytherin's ask where Snape was and why there were three strange people sitting at the staff table.

When the students had taken their seats, Augusta sent sparks into the air ready to explain the changes happening at Hogwarts.

Harry turned to the staff table, he gasped, 'Susan, damn, get the mirror, but quietly, Call Amelia, tell her we have someone here that is not who he supposed to be, that Moody isn't Moody. I will explain more to Professor Longbottom as soon as the feast is over. But we need to be careful he doesn't realise we know.'

Harry turned a little so he was blocking Susan from being viewed from the staff table, but his eyes remained on the man that he knew must be using polyjuice potion.

'She'll be here in ten minutes, she said to act like nothing is wrong, but she will alert Professor Longbottom,' Susan said as she slipped her mirror back into her pocket, 'Who is it?'

'Let's wait until the food arrives, then I'll explain, but keep your eye on Moody,' Harry waited until Neville looked up and nodded, then pointed to his ring. Neville seemed to understand that Harry's family ring detected something.

Augusta's announcement seemed to get a mixed response apart from the Slytherin's. But most didn't seem to like the fact they had lost Snape. The food appeared then she sat down, Harry, Susan and Hannah dished up some dinner, they had to act naturally.

'Okay, for some reason I can see through polyjuice potion or it's like a metamorph, or even a powerful glamour's. But Moody is not Moody, I can see what he really looks like.'

'He might have been the one who entered you and that's why he keeps following you,' Susan said.

'Yeah, but why, what was he planning?'

'It could be a simple as he's a death eater that wants you dead for killing you-know-who,' Hannah said.

'Maybe, yeah,' Harry didn't feel like eating, but he had to act normally. So he forked some food into his mouth as he glanced around but he mainly kept his eyes on the man that everyone believed was Mad-eye Moody.

'Professor Longbottom nodded towards us, she must have spoken with Aunty.'

'Good, hopefully they won't be long, but maybe we should keep our wands on our laps. It would look too suspicious to have them on the table.'

Susan, Hannah and Harry put their wands on their laps. They wished they could tell Neville, but he was beside some of the other Gryffindor boys. They did notice that Professor Longbottom spoke with Professor Sprout, Professor Ted Tonks and Professor Andromeda Tonks. They figured until she could decide which staff were trustworthy, then she would only trust the ones she knew for a fact would back her up if it was needed.

Halfway through dinner a commotion at the staff table had all the students on their feet. Hannah had ran over to Neville to explain what was going on. Amelia and five aurors came through the door behind the staff table, while another five aurors came in through the main doors. The man believed to be Mad-eye Moody was unconscious and bound before Amelia approached Harry.

'So you can see through enchantments?'

'That, polyjuice or a metamorph, but he's younger, with dark hair, and really thin.'

'He always has his flask Aunty,' Susan said.

'Then I would say polyjuice, we will get him back to the ministry and question him. At least we know why he seemed to pay attention to you Harry.'

'Yeah, but we still don't know why.'

'We will find out.'

Harry and Susan watched as Amelia woke the man up then had two aurors put shackles on him.

'Those a magical suppressant shackles, it literally stops him accessing his magical core,' Susan said.

'Good.'

'He will return and when he does he will kill you Potter. The Dark Lord will return.'

Harry moved out into the aisle, 'You know what, if he does then I will kick his halfblood arse like I've done twice already,' Harry smirked.

'You lie, you will die Potter.'

'Tom Marvolo Riddle, rearrange the letters you get I am Lord Voldemort. His father was a rich, arrogant muggle, his mother a squib, do your homework next time you want to become a pet of some derange psychopath.'

Susan put her arms around Harry and pulled him back. Her aunt and the aurors moved the man away and out of the great hall. When they were gone Susan forced Harry to sit, but she could feel the tension in his body.

'He's gone sweetheart.'

'Yeah, but at least we know part of why he wanted me,' Harry looked at Cedric, 'We think he entered my name, hopefully Amelia can find out what his plans were. Oh, it wasn't the real Mad-eye Moody either,' Harry held up his hand showing his family ring, 'It's enchanted to pick up things, one is to see through polyjuice potion.'

'Do you think it was like what he said, to do with you-know-who?'

'Probably, I mean he's been trying to come back for years. He was a spirit type thing in my first year and possessing Quirrell, maybe he hoped to possess me,' Harry shrugged.

'So he's a spirit, I wonder why?' Cedric asked.

'We do as well,' Susan said but she kept her arm around Harry.

When dinner finished the students went to their house rooms. The staff all headed to Augusta's office so she could explain what was going on and how they found out that Mad-eye Moody was using polyjuice potion. They had Filch search the defence classroom along with the private rooms that Moody was using. He found the real Mad-eye Moody.

Ever since he changed to Hufflepuff, Harry has his first disturbed sleep. It wasn't like his old nightmares or dreams that he used to have years ago. This time it was about Voldemort possessing him. Little did he know that Augusta and Amelia were going through everything in the head's office. They found memory after memory about Voldemort, from the time he was a child, until an adult. After hearing from Barty Crouch Junior they realised they needed to find out exactly how Voldemort managed to survive the night he attacked the Potters.

Amelia had her aurors investigating everything to do with Voldemort and his death eaters, including any place that Voldemort might hide. They found a diary with a hole in the centre, Amelia was going to take it to the unspeakables to find out what the dark magic was she found around the book.

With the following day being Sunday, most people slept in, but Harry had begun to walk around the castle.

'Harry.'

'Hi Hermione.'

'Should you be alone, after what happened last night?'

'Well, he's gone, but Professor Longbottom has the map now. I told her to use it in the hope she can stop all the dangerous things happening in this place,' Harry stopped and looked at his old friend, he hoped they could be friends again, 'Did you know about the marriage contract?'

'I didn't, not until after, Ginny was going off about something being cancelled. I decided to listen to her and Ron, they mentioned how Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley signed one for you and her. I would have told you if I knew, I do not believe in these arrange marriages, especially when it involves children or if one or either of the people involved do not want it. By the time I heard it was cancelled.'

'I believe you, but now you know why I want nothing to do with them. We haven't found out what they wanted out of this marriage, we have speculated.'

'Money, married to the-boy-who-lived, those would be my guess.'

'Yes, I would have to give a sizeable dowry to her family, or it could be my so called reputation. But Susan, Hannah and Neville said it could be to get Mr Weasley on the Wizengamot. I can vote for someone when a position becomes available. So it could be one or even all those reasons as to why they wanted to trap me into a marriage with that…witch. Do you still talk to them?'

'No, they still go on about how unfair Dumbledore has been treated. Ginny is still determined to get you, but she has been warned not to try anything because of who Susan's aunt is. But I like the changes Professor Longbottom mentioned, we could have used those introductory classes.'

'Yeah, Amelia said it was me that gave her the idea. I told her at our first meeting how I felt overwhelmed, I actually was scared when I first got here. I wasn't used to being around so many people.'

'Because of the Dursley's?'

'Mainly them, yeah. But you'll like the idea of taking new classes, there are a few I like the look of as well.'

'I am going to study them and then figure out which will help in a career that might interest me. I am still unsure what I want to do though. What about you, what do you want to be when you grow up, Harry?'

Harry laughed then he hugged Hermione, it felt good to have his friend back. Hopefully now they could be just normal students having normal lives at Hogwarts, instead of manipulation, torture or death.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Amelia had been shocked after she heard what Albus Dumbledore had been hiding and what his plans were for Harry Potter. Naturally she had used veritaserum to get that information out of him since she knew he would never reveal any of his secrets voluntarily. Now it was time to find where Voldemort was before he could be returned to a body.

Amelia spoke with one of the unspeakables who had worked beside Charlus Potter. She wanted him to examine Harry Potter, to find out if what Albus told her was true. The unspeakable had confirmed that the diary once held a piece of Voldemort's soul, the basilisk venom destroyed it.

Harry was eating dinner with Susan and Hannah when Cedric held out a folded piece of parchment.

'Professor Longbottom asked me to give this too you.'

'Thanks Cedric,' Harry read the note, 'Amelia needs to speak with me, she said you can come with me if you want?'

'I do, let's hope they got information from that fake Mad-eye,' Susan said.

'Tell me when you find out, unless you have to keep it a secret,' Hannah said.

'We will,' Harry took another drink then taking Susan's hand left the great hall.

The gargoyles were gone so any one, staff or student, could just step onto the moving spiral staircase which would end at the door. Harry knocked, the door opened straight away, by Amelia.

'Come in you two,' Amelia said, 'There are a few things we need to speak about,' she gestured towards the seats.

'Is it about that man that was posing as Mad-eye Moody?' Harry asked.

'Partially, he was a death eater who was supposed to have died in Azkaban. We found out that his mother was dying so she took polyjuice potion and took his place, the father smuggled him out. The father Harry, was Bartemius Crouch, the man who sent Sirius to Azkaban.'

'Does Sirius know?'

'Yes, I informed him,' Amelia took her seat beside Augusta, 'We heard you had nightmares, about Voldemort. Do you still get them?'

'No, I haven't had any type of dream about him since the end of my second year. Well, I had one the other night but it wasn't like the old dreams.'

'Sirius told me you were bitten by the basilisk, and that Fawkes used his tears on you, is that right?'

'Yeah, I felt the poison spreading through me as I got back to Ginny. I ended up really dizzy, I knew I was going to pass out. Fawkes flew down and dropped some tears on my arm.'

'You stabbed the diary with the fang, the poison from the basilisk destroyed the dark magic in that diary. What I'm talking about here is not how to open the chamber of secrets, I'm talking about the reason why Voldemort never died back when he killed your parent's.'

'I asked Dumbledore, he said he was not sure why he could return even if he was only a spirit.'

'He knew and it's the reason behind his plans for you, and the plans to have you marry Ginny Weasley. Before I explain I believe everything is alright where you're concerned, but I am having an unspeakable examine your scar just to make sure. What I have to tell you Harry will be a shock, and that is why I wanted Susan with you.'

Susan instantly put her arm around Harry, 'Harry's not dying is he?'

'No, but Albus expected you to die and the marriage was so that Ginny Weasley would end up with the Potter fortune and control of the Potter seat,' Amelia nodded to her niece, 'We found memories here, all about Voldemort, even from the time he was a child in the orphanage. Since I had arrested Albus again for failing to notify the ministry about the basilisk, I decided to question him using veritaserum. He was putting our world in danger all to keep his secrets so nothing would ruin his plans.'

'What plans?'

'His plans for when Voldemort would kill you then he could kill Voldemort and become the hero of the world again. But all this put our world in more danger than any of us knew.'

'What's going on?'

'The night Voldemort gave you that scar he lost part of his soul. We are unsure if he meant to or not, as he had split pieces of his soul before. The diary contained a small piece and it's the reason why it screamed when you destroyed it. Harry, when he tried to kill you a piece of soul went into you, into your scar.'

'Oh no, you mean he is dying?'

'No Susan, the basilisk was poisoning Harry, which destroyed that piece of soul. He would have died if it wasn't for Fawkes who healed Harry.'

'That's why I felt him, why I got pain in my scar when I was near Quirrell?'

'Yes, so even though we believe it's gone, I still want it checked. Harry, Albus was going to make you believe you had to die or Voldemort would forever terrorise our world. From everything I've heard about you and by getting to know you I know you would have sacrificed yourself if it meant he was gone, for good. Which would save hundreds, if not thousands of lives. Albus never bothered to find out if the soul pieces can be removed or destroyed without destroying the vessel. The unspeakables have a way of removing the soul, so even though we believe it's gone, you would be perfectly safe.'

'That's why he left me with the muggles, he thought if I didn't have a good life then I wouldn't want to live. It's why he made sure Sirius was locked up.'

'Yes, once you were married to Ginny, she and her mother would make you feel worthless. They planned to slip you a potion which would stop you…well, performing which would give them the excuse of telling you that you were hopeless when you couldn't even bed your wife.'

'They can't be punished, can they?'

'Technically, no, but I questioned Arthur, he was forced to make an unbreakable vow so he could not speak of those plans. The unspeakables were able to remove the vow which is when he explained everything. He is in the process of divorcing Molly and disowning Ronald and Ginevra. I found out that William, Charlie or the twins knew anything about this. Percy is also guilt free even though he admits he does not like you.'

'We said we didn't think the twins were involved, they really like Harry,' Susan said.

'They do, they are genuine friends. Now even though it's late, I would like to take you to the ministry so your scar can be examined. They will be able to tell if there was a piece of soul there, which we believe there was. It was just luck that you survived the basilisk venom.'

'It was Fawkes. But why would Dumbledore's phoenix save me when it was his familiar?'

'Fawkes went through a burning day right after I arrested Albus. He left as soon as he was able. We believe it had something to do with his job as headmaster as to why Fawkes stayed bound to him. Fawkes will turn up one day, when he decides who his new owner will be. So are you two ready?'

Harry and Susan nodded as they stood, 'He has more, doesn't he?'

'Yes, we are trying to work out how many and what they might be. If we can find out where he is hiding then we could find the answers.'

'Before I stopped having the dreams, I had one that showed a house, a big old house, it was run down, it was also not far from a cemetery. If that bloke planned to get me to Voldemort then they must have been planning to use me in some way. But how would he have taken me to him?'

'He planned to make sure you won the tournament then he would have enchanted the triwizard cup with a portus charm. It would take you before you even knew what was happening. Right now, Barty Crouch is in a guarded room at St Mungo's, he seemed to have an allergic reaction to the veritaserum. Once he is stable we plan to get a healer who is a master of mind magic to search his mind to get the answer. Now we will take care of these items, but naturally if you hear anything or are suspicious of anything let Professor Longbottom know.'

'We will,' Harry and Susan said together.

The three of them flooed to the ministry where two aurors escorted Amelia, Harry and Susan to the department of mysteries. They were met by a person in a blue robe. They could not see the person's face so they had no idea if it was a woman or man.

'If you would sit in the chair Mr Potter, the examination will only take a few minutes.'

'It won't hurt him, will it?' Susan asked.

'No, he will feel a little discomfort but it will not be painful, Miss Bones.'

'I'll be fine love, I have to know,' Harry gave Susan a small kiss then sat down.

Amelia, Susan and the two aurors watched as the unspeakable began casting spells over Harry's lightning shaped scar. Most people never got to see an unspeakable work, no one even knew who they were or what they looked like. Harry did find out his grandfather was an unspeakable and it had begun to make him think about a career. Could he follow his grandfather, he knew they were good people, but he had no idea what they did, no one seemed to know, the unspeakables did not answer to anyone. He wondered how one became an unspeakable if you did not know what they did so you could take the necessary classes. Maybe he would talk to Amelia about it over the next year or so. For now he just hoped if there had been a piece of Voldemort's soul, that is was now gone. Which would mean they were one step closer to being rid of Voldemort, for good.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

The unspeakable stepped back, 'Mr Potter did have a piece of Voldemort's soul behind his scar, it was destroyed by basilisk venom.'

'Oh thank merlin,' Susan said as she stared at Harry.

'It didn't do anything to me, did it, like make me more prone towards the dark arts?'

'No Mr Potter, your soul is pure, you do not have an evil bone in your body, or soul. We examined the diary, we were able to work out the size of the piece of soul, you had the same. Now if he made three then those would have been too small. From what we know of Tom Riddle, he believed in the number seven and going on what we found so far we believe there were seven pieces altogether. Two are now destroyed.'

'So we need to find five. Going on the memories that Albus Dumbledore had, Voldemort believed he was special. He thought that Hogwarts showed that to be true. He was the last direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin. From what we saw in the memories we believed he used items that once belonged to all four founders, yet Albus believed there was no item of Godric Gryffindor's left. No one has ever been able to find any artefacts that belonged to Gryffindor. There were rumours about a golden goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff and the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw has been missing for centuries. There was a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. We have no idea what the other items are, or if he was able to find something that belonged to Godric Gryffindor.' Amelia said.

'Apart from the sword of Gryffindor, the sorting hat was also Gryffindor's, that's two items. But both sit in that office so he might not have been able to get to them.' Harry said.

'They will be examined, but I clearly forgot about the sorting hat, that it belonged to Godric Gryffindor.'

'Um, do you think he was planning on making one the night I got my scar?'

'It is possible Harry, but he did not know you became a vessel or he would not have tried to kill you when you were eleven,' Amelia said.

'His soul split, we know that, he could have planned to make one with your death. He would see that as fitting since you were the boy who was prophesized to vanquish him. But he also could have been planning on making one with the death of your parents,' the unspeakable said.

'Well, if he planned to make one but I ended up one, then what happened to the item he planned to use that night?'

'Oh my, in your house,' Amelia said.

'In my old bedroom, that's where we were.'

'How do you know this Mr Potter?'

'Um, the dementors, they made me hear what happened that night. My dad told my mum to take me out, to run, then he began to fight Voldemort. I heard the fight, then it fell silent before he came into the room. He told my mother that she didn't have to die, he wanted her to move, she refused. He called her a silly girl, he laughed. She begged him to spare me, to kill her instead. She screamed, I remember the flash of green light, then I saw it again, before the pain started.'

'This child should have received counselling while he was young. But to have dementors around children who most were alive during the first war was disgraceful.'

'I believe Harry should talk to a mind healer, just so he can put his past to rest. I will organise that for the holidays. For now though we should organise to make a visit to Godric's hollow. If I know Albus Dumbledore then he either found the item or did not bother before sealing the house. We need to go, but I will organise to pick you up when I'm ready to search your parent's home.'

Harry faced the unspeakable, 'Thank you.'

'You are welcome Mr Potter. But I have to say, you are so like Charlus, he was a great man and a great friend,' the unspeakable bowed to Harry than vanished into thin air.

'That was so cool,' Harry grinned, but heard Amelia and Susan chuckle, the two aurors smiled.

They arrived back in Augusta's office, 'Harry is all clear but we may be able to figure out what he used, if Albus was right. If he meant to make one that night then the item he intended to use would still be in the cottage. I wish to take Harry and Susan in a few days.'

'Would that be difficult on you Harry?'

'Probably, but we think Dumbledore might have sealed the house, if he did then I would have to best chance of opening it.'

'Then if you're sure you can go with Madam Bones. Why don't the pair of you head back to your house rooms, it is late.'

'Thanks Amelia,' Harry gave her a hug, Susan did as well then the two teens left.

'So he is fine?'

'Yes, but thanks to Fudge Harry now has the memory of what took place that night. That is Harry's worst nightmare, the night his parent's died. He should have been seen by a healer through his younger years. I am going to get a mind healer to see Harry, but I will wait until the holidays. I should get some sleep, it's going to get very busy over the next few weeks.'

Harry and Susan didn't go straight to their dorm rooms, they sat together on the sofa in front of the fireplace. They were just content just to hold each other. After everything that they heard and Harry had been through, they both realised how lucky Harry was to be alive. They also realised that Harry was lucky he wasn't affected by that piece of soul.

Sirius visited Harry the following day, he had heard what happened at the department of mysteries, and what Harry spoke about.

'I'm fine Sirius, I sort of got used to it last year.'

'No, you just stopped thinking about it. Amelia is right, you need to speak with a mind healer. I've been seeing one since my name was cleared.'

'That's what you meant about episodes?'

'Yes, there are times I believe I'm still there, other times I'm young and I'm with James. I see you and sometimes I get flashes of when James and I were together. The healer believes I will need to see her for at least sixth months. It would not have been that long if I was able to see one the moment I got out of Azkaban. So you see, your childhood, your memories and what you've gone through here at the castle, you need to see someone or it could affect you when you least expect it.'

Harry sighed, 'I tried to be strong, I didn't want everyone thinking there was something wrong with me. It was bad enough when they thought I was the heir of Slytherin.'

'You are the heir of Slytherin, by conquest, but you are not blood related. So will you allow me to tell Amelia to set up an appointment for you?'

Harry nodded, then turned to Susan, 'You don't think I'm weak do you?'

'No, I think…no, I know you are one of the strongest people I've ever met. I don't have any memories of that time, I wasn't in the same room when it happened. Aunty told me that my mother hid me, I was spelled asleep then placed in the large basket that sat just inside the back door, where our dirty boots go. A blanket was draped over me. If I had those memories then I would want to see a healer. Never believe you are weak for needing help Harry. You're just not used to having people around you that wanted to help you, now you do. You have me, Aunty Amelia and Sirius, not to mention Neville, Hannah, the twins, and Hermione. There are bound to be many others if you allow them to get close.'

Harry wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, 'I have the best girl around.'

'You do and one that reminds me of Lily, without the fierce temper.'

'Oh, I can get angry, but it does take a lot to get me angry, then I hex.'

'Just like Lily, it's uncanny. Alright, I'm going to leave you with your girl and I'll go floo Amelia.'

Harry stood and hugged his godfather, 'Thanks Sirius.'

'Anytime,' Sirius kissed Harry on the forehead then headed out, Harry sat back beside his girlfriend.

'I want to tell Neville and Hannah about what they found, they will keep this to themselves.'

'They will, let's go find them.'

Harry and Susan went to different unused classrooms until they found the couple, snogging. Both turned bright red at being caught. The four headed to the room of requirement where they would be more comfortable. Dobby brought them warm cups of hot chocolate and some snacks, then Harry began to explain about Voldemort and about Harry's scar. The other two friends only now realised just how close it is to Voldemort returning. They hoped that Amelia bones and the people in her office could get the information to stop him before they were once again at war with lord Voldemort and his death eaters.

Amelia and Sirius turned up on Sunday ready to take Harry to his home where he once lived with his parents. Susan looked worried, she wasn't the only one. They just hoped Harry could handle going into that house, the house where his parents were murdered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The port key dropped them off in the back garden of the cottage in Godric's Hollow, Amelia, Sirius and Susan watched Harry as he stared up at the house, he stared up at the damaged roof.

'That must have been my room.'

'Yes, it was pup,' Sirius said kindly.

'You don't have to do this Harry,' Amelia said.

'I want to, it will help you but I feel like I need to do this, that it will help me as well.'

'Alright, but if at any reason you want to leave then Sirius will take you straight back to Hogwarts.'

Harry nodded, he tightened his hold on Susan's hand then walked towards the large glass doors. He stared at the handle for a few minutes before he finally put his hand on it. It warmed under his touch then with a very quiet click, it opened.

'So it was sealed but would recognise you, a Potter by blood,' Amelia said.

'Yeah,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths then pulled the door open. He thought it might be stiff from not being used, but it opened effortlessly, 'Um, Sirius, you know the layout, it would be best if you lead the way.'

'Alright,' Sirius himself was feeling upset but he knew if Harry could do this, then he could.

Sirius went in first, Harry and Susan next with Amelia following. What the other three didn't see was Amelia casting charms as she walked through the house.

'James,' Sirius moaned sadly as he dropped to his knees, Harry rushed towards him.

'Sirius,' Harry stared at his godfather.

'It's his wand, it's Prongs' wand.'

Harry turned his head to see a wand lying on the floor, 'Oh god, dad.'

Amelia and Susan turned away as Harry began to cry into his godfather's arms, but then Sirius was crying as well. They knew this would have been hard on them, they just never believed that James Potter's wand was still here, after all these years.

It took a while before Harry and Sirius pulled themselves together, 'Don't say anything, it's only human behaviour to cry.' Amelia said kindly.

'I never got a chance to grieve, the dementors,' Sirius shuddered, 'then I was trying to make sure Harry was safe without anyone finding me.'

'I couldn't, I was lied to when I was young then I get to Hogwarts and I'm in danger. I never had time alone to think about then,' Harry who was holding his father's wand held it out to Sirius, 'I want you to have this, you were dad's best friend.'

'But pup, you only have the cloak at the moment. I mean now you're getting older you can visit the manor, here there is a few personal things you can take, but he was your dad.'

'He was, but…um, well, I don't know them Sirius, I don't remember, just that bit because of the dementors. I will get things they owned, but his wand was something he had on him constantly, and you were with him constantly. Take it Sirius, please, I want you to.'

Sirius stared at Harry then at the wand, he nodded then gently wrapped his hand around the wand, he glowed briefly.

'I believe James Potter's wand is a match for you Sirius,' Amelia said.

'It feels…good.'

'That's proof it should be yours,' Harry smiled up at Sirius, 'If dad's wand is here then…mum's would be upstairs, I'll keep that one.'

'Then let's head upstairs,' Amelia nodded to Sirius then Susan, Sirius led the way and Susan took Harry's hand again.

'Are you okay?' Susan asked sadly.

'Not really, but I'll be fine,' Harry gave his girlfriend a small kiss before they followed Sirius up the stairs.

They could tell which room they needed to go to, the door was hanging on by one hinge.

'Was this place charmed to prevent rain getting in?' Susan asked.

'I would say Albus did it, he did have the order remove…them,' Sirius said then pointed, 'That was Lily's wand.'

Harry knelt down, he never touched the wand straight away, he just stared at it. Then he caught a glimpse of something, he moved towards the cot, reached under it and pulled out a jewelled handled dagger.

'This looks like the sword of Gryffindor.'

'Then he did plan to make one,' Amelia said.

'No, this belonged to James,' Sirius stared at the dagger, 'He was the heir of Gryffindor, but he didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to get the information together before I told Harry. The dagger had been passed through his family from Godric Gryffindor. There is a diary at the manor, it belonged to Godric. Then the eldest would write some things before it was passed on to his or her eldest, until it came to James.'

'I feel something, but it's not bad, it feels good,' Harry's head tilted as he stared at it, 'I feel…'

'What do you feel Harry?' Susan whispered.

'Mum, I feel my mother.'

'Then I think the dagger and Lily is the reason you survived that night,' Amelia said.

'Lily was gifted with charms, she could have come up with something. The dagger has a small crystal at the top of the handle, crystals are known to hold powerful spells.'

'Did the Potters own a gold goblet?' Susan asked.

'No, not that I know of,' Sirius said.

'There,' Susan pointed towards the corner of the room.

Amelia moved towards the goblet, 'This belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, Albus did believe he used this but had no idea where it was. It's not emanating any type of magic, so it was not turned into a horcrux.'

'So that is what he planned to use. Amelia, do you think he split his soul using…Lily's death?'

'We're not sure if he had time to create his vessel, none of us know exactly how much time passed between,' Amelia stared at Harry.

'Between mum dying and me.'

'Yes, you said he spoke to your mother, told her to move.'

'Yeah, then mum begged him not to kill me, to kill her instead. He laughed, he called her a silly girl, she begged him to spare me, she yelled at him, he just laughed.'

Susan wrapped her arms around Harry, 'She was brave, just like her son.'

'She was very brave, James as well, he took on Voldemort alone knowing he probably would not survive. So the time between casting the killing curse and trying to kill Harry would not have been enough time to create his next horcrux. Harry was the one he intended to use. At least we got the answer we came here for, if he was going to make one, which he was, and what item he had on him.'

'Before we go, I would like to hide this here, for now.'

'James kept it in his office, even here he kept it with him. I have no idea why he brought it with him, unless Lily wanted something with a crystal in it, or something that was old.'

'To use something that is at least a thousand years old would mean the power of the charm would be stronger, then add the crystal. Whatever charm she used would have double the power using that dagger.' Amelia said.

'Then I'll leave it in his office.' Harry held the dagger then picked up his mother's wand.

The four walked downstairs, Sirius pointed towards a closed door, Harry opened it without hesitation.

'It's full of books.'

'Lily said she would go into hiding with you but she wanted her books. So James, Remus, the rat and I made sure these were brought here. You see that glass case on the desk? That's where the knife sat.'

Harry nodded then moved towards the desk. He opened the case, he looked at the knife once more then placed it in the case.

'Damn,' Harry yelled as he lifted his finger which was now bleeding. Before anyone could move or say anything the dagger glowed. Then everyone was seeing what happened the night Harry received his scar.

They watched as Lily cast a spell no one recognised, but she cast the spell over James and herself. When she finished Lily and James holding the blade as they began to recite something in a language they did not recognise. The blade cut across both their palms before it was placed upon a sleeping baby Harry, across his bare chest. They kept reciting, the blade and Harry glowed brightly.

'Holy mother of merlin,' Sirius gaped as he watched a bright light began to seep from both Lily and James. The light from both of them turned into a golden orb which seeped through the crystal on the blade into Harry. None of them had any idea what Lily and James was doing.

There was a loud crash, James kissed Lily then Harry before he raced down the stairs, but the image remained on Lily and Harry. They did hear the fighting, they could hear James yelling at peter, then spells were being fired, with Voldemort laughing. When it fell silent every tensed, a minute later the door to Harry's room opened. Lily had her hand over Harry's bare chest, the dagger was now gone. They watched as Voldemort told Lily she could live if she moved away from her son. Lily was defiant, right until she fell to the floor.

Voldemort held the goblet in one hand and his wand in the other which was pressed against Harry's head. He cast the killing curse at Harry, it struck his head then rebounded. Voldemort showed shock as his body turned to smoke. The cup was flung aside by the backlash before the roof began to crumble.

The vision did not end there. They watched as Hagrid, who was crying, wrap Harry in a blanket then carry him out of the room. Sirius, Amelia, Susan and Harry believed the vision would end, it did, but a brilliant golden light filled the room. The four in the room had to turn away the light was so bright. When it faded they slowly turned back, wondering what they were going to see next. All four stood in complete shock at what they were seeing, or more accurately, who they were seeing.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

'James, Lily,' Sirius whispered.

'Mum, dad,' Harry whispered.

'Oh my,' Susan whispered.

'Lily, James,' Amelia said but her voice was croaky, she had to clear it before she could continue.

'It worked,' James said as he stared down at his son.

'Yes, but it was supposed to work straight away, our son is a teenager,' Lily moved until she was standing in front of Harry, 'We use our blood and encased our souls in the dagger that was connected to your soul. Your blood and your soul released us. It was the only way to make sure you survived if Voldemort tried to kill you. It worked, you lived.

'Mum,' Harry whispered then he was in his mother's arms, both were crying, James wrapped his arms around his wife and son but he looked up at Sirius.

'Lily worked nonstop for months to get this to work. We knew we would not survive that night, not when we secured our souls within the dagger. But we knew Harry could bring our souls back. Our souls gave Harry enough power to survive the killing curse. My father had these notes about hiding a soul, it could only be done if the soul were pure light and as long as we were protecting an innocent. The other way was dark, which we would never do. This meant we never really died, it put our souls into the dagger for safe keeping. But only the innocent we were protecting could bring our souls back. It was to make sure Harry survived if Voldemort went after him. Dad said it would only work if we had a pure connection and we needed a crystal that belonged to blood family. He was working on this for years, it was luck we found his notes after he died.'

'Voldemort did the dark ritual, he created horcruxes, Harry had a piece of his soul behind his scar,' Sirius said still in a whisper.

'Had, are you saying it's gone now?' Lily asked as she looked up but her arms were still around her son.

'Yes, Harry was poisoned by a basilisk, a phoenix saved him but the venom destroyed the piece of soul. We went to see an unspeakable, she examined Harry, it's gone,' Amelia said.

'Why did it take so long before Harry held the knife, our letters explained everything?' James asked.

'We knew nothing about any letters. But I was stuck in Azkaban for twelve years and Harry got taken to Petunia. We've only just found out that Amelia was supposed to have custody of Harry.'

'Albus knew Amelia was supposed to take Harry. We left the letters here which explained that Harry had to be brought here so he could hold the knife. But how did you end up in Azkaban, did you kill Petunia?' James asked.

'No, I want to, but they were arrested. We'll get to all that later,' Sirius said.

'Where did you leave the letters?' Amelia asked.

James went to his desk, 'They were here, addressed to Amelia Bones and Sirius Black, urgent was written on them as well,' James went around his desk, he searched every drawer even on the floor, 'They're gone, someone must have taken them.'

'Only Hagrid and Albus came inside this house after that night, Hagrid to take Harry to Albus. Albus returned the next day to remove your bodies,' Amelia said, 'Look, it's going to take a lot of explanation, I think we should go to Bones manor, eat, have something to drink and I will contact the unspeakables so they can examine you. No one will believe you're back or that you're not dark unless they say so.'

'But we were supposed to go back to Hogwarts. You told Professor Longbottom we wouldn't be long,' Harry said, his voice was croaky.

'I will send her a message and explain. I'm sure she will realise that you and your parent's need some time together. Susan, would you like to return to Hogwarts?'

'Stay,' Harry whispered as he reached out and took her hand.

'I'll stay with Harry,' Susan said as she stared at her boyfriend.

'Sirius, you're warded in,' Amelia took a quill out of her pocket then charmed it, 'All of you take that, I'll go to the ministry, then I will speak with Augusta at Hogwarts. I should not be long. Oh, take the dagger with you, I'm sure the unspeakables want to examine that as well.'

Sirius held the quill, he waited until James, Lily, Harry and Susan touched him before he tapped it with his wand. Amelia knew this was going to be big news, the biggest, more even that what Voldemort had been trying to do.

Susan had the house elves prepare a light lunch, then she sat opposite Harry who was sitting between his parents.

'Now, why did Albus take Harry to my bitch of a sister?'

'He expected Harry to die, he made sure Harry didn't have a good life so he would be willing to die to stop Voldemort. There's a lot to go into Lil's, just know that Albus had some plans, none of them good and all of them were leading to Harry's death. It would have probably worked if it wasn't for Voldemort. Crouch and Peter who were working on kidnapping Harry to help give Voldemort a body.'

'You mean his soul is still around?' James asked.

'Yes, I faced him in my first year at Hogwarts, he was possessing a teacher. He touched me which hurt him, so I made sure to keep touching him until he died. Voldemort's spirit left him, and Peter Pettigrew found him when he escaped from us last year. Sirius is right, there's so much to go into. But Amelia and the aurors are working on Barty Crouch now to find out where Voldemort and Peter are hiding. Dumbledore is in Azkaban, thank merlin. Oh, mum, dad, this is Susan, my girlfriend and Amelia's niece.'

'Yes, we met Susan when she was a baby, a month old,' Lily smiled, 'My son could not have picked a better girl. If you are anything like your mother than you will keep the junior Marauder in line, like I had to with these two.'

Susan chuckled, 'So far I haven't had to, but I knew Sirius would end up influencing Harry, sooner or later.'

'Well, he is a Marauder,' Harry said grinning at his girlfriend, 'Because of everything that has been going on, Sirius and I haven't really spent a lot of time together.'

'We'll explain everything, but it's going to take a while. James, Lily, just know that it was only over the last few months that Harry finally could be a normal boy and not be in danger all the time. Albus caused most of it, even Snivellius did, then Voldemort. Harry worked it to transfer out of Gryffindor and into Hufflepuff, with good reason. He spoke with Susan who wrote to her aunt and I'm free. Harry is finally out from under Albus's manipulated control. So much to go into, not much is good news, until recently.'

'So you end up in Gryffindor, but are now in Hufflepuff. We don't mind, so can you explain that?' James asked.

'Hogwarts is hosting the triwizard tournament, my name came out as a champion even though I never entered. Almost everyone in Gryffindor believed I entered, even my so called best mate. I read through the Hogwarts rule book then the triwizard book. I spoke with Professor Sprout, who is head of Hufflepuff house. I offered her to question me using veritaserum, I would even do an oath on my magic. She didn't need it, but she had me transferred then I was disqualified since I was underage. McGonagall never helped, she's never helped with anything.'

'She believed everything the old man said, so she sat back and allowed Harry to be bullied and harassed. It was all part of Albus' plans. Snape was teaching until Augusta became Headmistress, she sacked him straight away. He would terrorise all the students not in Slytherin but he really was cruel to Harry, all because of us,' Sirius explained.

'He was really mean, I never had potions with the Gryffindor's but we heard how Snape treated Harry and Neville, worse than he treated everyone else.'

'We'll deal with old Snivellius,' James growled.

'It was Severus that asked Voldemort to spare me. He wanted me for himself, he didn't care if James and Harry died,' Lily said.

'Alright, there is a lot to hear, but what brought you back to the cottage after all this time?' James asked.

'The horcruxes, Harry realised that if he planned to make one that night then the item would still be in the house. We needed to figure out what items he used so going there would tell us if he planned to make one or not and if he did what item he planned to use. We weren't sure if he was going to use Lily to create one or Harry, or even at all. Susan spotted the goblet that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. When Harry was twelve he destroyed a diary that belonged to Voldemort. He just killed a sixty foot long basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor but one of the basilisk fangs pierced his arm. He used that fang to stab Voldemort's diary which was a horcrux but also it was to possess someone so they would open the chamber of secrets. Harry could hear the snake moving around inside the walls, he realised he was a parselmouth.'

'Four students were petrified, one taken. Hermione, one of my friends and really smart worked out that it was a basilisk and was moving around the castle using the pipes. After a lot of investigating we went to speak with moaning Myrtle who was killed by the basilisk fifty years before. Ron and I found the tap with a serpent on it, I asked it to open in parseltongue, it did. We went down to the chamber to save Ron's little sister. Fawkes saved me that night, I was dying when he returned.'

'Fawkes,' James called and instantly the room lit up as Fawkes flashed into the room. He landed on James' shoulder, 'Hello my old friend, we're home.'

Harry, Sirius and Susan watched as Fawkes began to sing. It was right then they realised that Fawkes was James Potter's familiar, not Albus Dumbledore's. It's the reason Fawkes went to Harry's aid in the chamber, to save his master. Somehow Albus Dumbledore was able to keep the phoenix away from Harry, now he was back with his real family.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'Fawkes has been the familiar to the Potter family for generations. When my father died, Fawkes was reborn and joined with me. I never thought dad would die so young so I never had to call Fawkes before.'

'Everyone believed Fawkes belonged to Albus, he would sit in his office.'

'Fawkes was supposed to stay close to Harry, but he would stay at Hogwarts when Harry started as a student. He was there when I was, but as I said, I never had to call him. Fawkes would not have listened to Albus, not if he was the reason for us being stuck or for Harry going through danger. Fawkes would have headed to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Harry, get him out of danger if it was needed. Fawkes went to you in the chamber as he knew you were in danger then healed you using his tears. But since my family is a descendant of Godric Gryffindor then Fawkes would go to Hogwarts whenever it was needed.'

'That wasn't the only time I was in danger, but I never saw Fawkes, not until the chamber had first been opened.'

'Then Albus somehow stopped Fawkes going to you,' James gave the large bird a pat, 'Can you conjure a stand for him.'

Sirius pulled out James' wand, held it out, 'We found it in the house, Harry told me to keep it. It actually feels like it's mine.'

'We did that in case anything went wrong. You were to be the father to Harry if it was needed and Amelia was to be the mother,' James took the wand, he smiled at the familiar feeling. He conjured a large stand with a water and food bowl at either end. Underneath was a golden tray, ready for when the phoenix needed to be reborn. Harry smiled as he held out his mother's wand to her, she took it with a smile.

'You mentioned Petunia and how Harry had a terrible life,' Lily looked down at her son who looked uncomfortable, 'Even though you should have been with Amelia or Sirius, Fawkes should have stayed beside you. Albus must have created powerful wards to keep a phoenix away from you.'

'He created blood wards, connected to Harry from you to Petunia. It was to make sure he remained safe from the one who murdered you,' Sirius said.

'Petunia is not my blood, I was adopted, so he lied about those wards. They must have been to keep Fawkes away along with wards to keep the Potter house elves from looking after Harry.'

'I never knew you were adopted,' Sirius said, 'Remus never mentioned anything either.'

'We never spoke about it, but it's the reason I never saw her after my…parent's died. Mum and dad were wonderful people, but Petunia was always nasty, a right bitch she was. I had begun to research who my parents were, then the goblins told me I had a vault at Gringotts. They say the vault was mine, but it was originally set up hundreds of years ago, then passed from one to another. They could not tell me the names of who left it to me as the information had been removed from all their files. The only name on it was mine. That told me I wasn't a muggleborn, so I had magical parents, or at least one. I stopped researching as it was becoming dangerous. I always planned to go back to that to see if I could figure out who my parents were.'

'Lily said she would explain when she had more information, so I kept it to myself. So Petunia was arrested.'

'Her and Vernon were, Amelia worked it all out. Dudley was originally sent to live with his aunt until the police found out how many kids he assaulted. They found out about the theft, drinking and drugs. He is now in a juvenile detention centre. Petunia and Vernon are both doing time in a muggle jail. Petunia will serve two years, Vernon will serve ten years,' Harry felt his mother tighten his hold, and it finally sunk in that his parents were here, holding him, 'Oh god, my parents are alive, my whole life has been a lie. That fucking bastard,' Harry growled as he clenched his fists, the air around him began to crackle.

'Calm down Harry, you're magic is reacting,' Lily said as she pulled Harry against her, James wrapped his arms around Harry as well.

'Calm down son before you hurt yourself or us.'

As Susan and Sirius watched James and Lily try to calm Harry.

Susan was curious, 'Um, I've never seen anyone do that when they were angry or upset,' she whispered to Sirius.

'It's because Harry is very powerful Susan. We found out not long after he was born. Whenever he was upset everything in his room would fly around until we could work out why he was upset. I had an unspeakable do some tests on Harry. She found out that he has the most powerful magical core ever recorded. We had no choice, but we had to cast the dampening spell on him just to stop the intense magic coming from him. All of us could have been serious hurt, but Harry was too young to learn how to control it,' Lily said but kept her arms around Harry until he calmed down.

'I would say Albus found out. So even though he knew Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul he also felt threatened by Harry's power,' Sirius said.

'That's why I had a lot of trouble in my classes during my first year.'

'Yes, but the spell we did would slowly disappear once you began your magical education. Your father and I planned to teach you from the age of five so you could get a handle on your power before you went to Hogwarts. Since you did not live with anyone magical the spell would not begin to break down until you started at Hogwarts.'

Everyone looked up when Amelia, two aurors, Augusta and an unspeakable entered the room. Lily stood up and hugged the unspeakable before anyone could say a word.

'If I had known I would have found Harry and taken him to the house.'

'I know Aurelia, we left letters, they were stolen.'

'Albus stole them, I questioned him before returning. He did not want anyone to influence Harry apart from him. Now Aurelia will examine both of you then I will question you. I brought two aurors with me to act as witnesses, along with Augusta.'

'So the old man knew my parent's souls were trapped in the dagger?'

'Yes, he could not have your parent's, Sirius or me to have control over you.'

Lily smiled down at Harry, 'This is Aurelia, my sister, my real blood sister.'

'Blimey,' Harry gapped up at the unspeakable.

'My father found out they were sisters, but he never found out who their parents are,' James said smiling at Lily and Aurelia, 'They were separated at birth, adopted, Lily was taken to the muggle world, Aurelia was adopted by a friend of my father's.'

'I believe it's time I remove my hood,' Aurelia smiled then waved her hand in front of her face.

Everyone apart from Lily and James stared in shock. Aurelia and Lily were identical twins.

'Oh merlin,' Susan whispered.

'Right back at you Susan,' Amelia said, she shook her head then got down to business, 'Let's get this examination and questions out of the way.'

'I have organised for Harry, and Susan if she wishes, to have the next few days away from Hogwarts. The moment this news gets out, Harry would not get any peace from the press. Since it's known that Susan is Harry's girlfriend, she will also be harassed the moment she is seen.'

'Thank you Professor. Could you let Neville and Hannah know about all this, but in private?'

'Of course Harry, I'm sure they are already concerned since they knew you were entering that house.'

Harry and Susan sat together while Aurelia began her examination of James and Lily. Amelia, Augusta and the two aurors recorded everything and watched everything. When Aurelia finished she smiled.

'I magically declare that these two individuals are James Charlus Potter, born 27th March 1960. Son of Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter. And Lily Corrin Potter born 30th January 1960, paternal parent's, unknown. Parent's of Harry James Potter, born 31st July 1980. James and Lily's medical and official age is twenty one as they have not aged since their souls were encased in a protective magical item.'

'So I'm thirty five which would be the same age as James and Lily but they are going to be classed as twenty one,' Sirius stared at his friend, 'You're twenty one with a fourteen year old son.'

'Immaculate conception,' Harry grinned then began to laugh, 'This is so trippy.'

'I'm with you there love,' Susan said then began to laugh as well, 'Your parents are only just older than you. This could mean you will have a lot in common, especially being close in age.'

'Hey, I can fly with dad, he was a chaser, I'm a seeker, cool.'

'You made seeker,' James grinned.

'You're looking at the youngest seeker in a century Prongs. He made the Gryffindor team in his first year. As of now he's not playing for Hufflepuff since they have a great seeker,' Sirius said.

'Cedric leaves at the end of the year, they have all said I will have the position next year.'

'They weren't going to let Harry's talent get away. He holds the record for most snitches caught in a season as well as fastest snitch caught in any game,' Susan grinned.

'You can fill your parent's in on your achievements soon. We must get to the official questions so I can release a statement to the Daily Prophet,' Amelia said

'I will be going with you Amelia, to remind them just who owns their arses,' James said winking at Harry whose eyes had gone wide. Another thing Harry had no idea about, he or his father own the Daily Prophet. Now they might be able to stop the paper printing lies.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

James had borrowed the invisibility cloak from Harry so he could sneak into the Daily Prophet with Amelia Bones. He wanted to see how they reacted to the news that their adult owner was alive. Since Harry was underage, he could not take control of the Daily Prophet. But James could and was about to tell them exactly what was about to happen with his newspaper.

Susan decided to give Harry time with his mother so after kissing her boyfriend she headed back to Hogwarts. She wanted to be back in the Hufflepuff rooms before everyone found out about James and Lily Potter.

'Even though I ended up hating Severus, tell me what he did to you.'

'He was a bastard,' Harry shrugged, 'He hated me the moment he saw me. I had no idea what I could have done to antagonise him but he never let up. I was blamed for disasters of other people's potions. If the Slytherin's threw things in my cauldron he would blame me then I ended up losing points and in detention cleaning his cauldrons. Before Professor Longbottom sacked him he couldn't give me detention from the time I went into Hufflepuff. Professor Sprout always takes her students for any detention the other teachers give. Snape was bias and unfair, everyone knew it but Sprout is the only one that helps out her students. It's another reason I wanted out of Gryffindor, McGonagall never helped, she never even talked to me when I first arrived. I was harassed and hexed because I'm a parselmouth and she just allowed it to happen. I went to her a few times about Snape or what other students were saying, she didn't do anything. I got sick of it but when my name came out of the goblet of fire and she still refused to help, I went to Professor Sprout. She signed off on me changing houses then disqualified me from the tournament.'

'I'm surprised Minerva allowed Severus to get away with that type of treatment of students. But to hear she never helped you, or any students is shocking. Tell me what else happened at Hogwarts?'

'Dumbledork signed a marriage contract for me. If it wasn't for Amelia I would be stuck with Ginny Weasley. She is after our money but she's one of the biggest fangirls at Hogwarts.'

'What is a fangirl?'

'They are all the girls who want Harry because he is the-boy-who-lived,' Sirius said, 'There are boys that follow Harry everywhere as well.'

'Colin's the worst but he's harmless, just continuously takes pictures of me, or walks past me just to say hello.'

'So he has been taking pictures of you over the last four years?'

'Three years, he's a year younger, and a muggleborn, along with his brother. He looked really upset when he found out I was now a badger and not a lion. Truth though, I hate cats, I'm a dog person,' Harry smirked at Sirius who laughed.

'I would like to meet him, I would like to ask if I could have copies of these pictures. I would write to Petunia but I doubt she would be able to send me any pictures of you.'

'She never took any, I never had my picture taken until I got to Hogwarts.'

'Oh my boy, that will change until you will want to yell at me for taking so many. But until I get a camera I see some of your memories. When I do get a camera I will take pictures of you while inside your memory.'

'Um, okay, but I never looked too good when I was young.'

'When she is released I plan to show her why you should not anger a mother or a witch. I will need to get the pictures from the cottage, I took many there, but most are at the manor. I will have to call the house elves and have them clean.'

'Um, you treat them good, don't you…mum?'

'Yes, the house elves that serve the house of Potter are like family. When I found out about house elves all I wanted to do was free them from their slavery. The head house elf explained that unless they are bound to a witch or wizard they will only live half the years they normally would and their magic would weaken over time.'

'Hermione, my friend, she wanted to free elves, but we never heard about their lives or magic. I have an elf friend, Dobby who I helped free because he was being abused by his owners, the Malfoy's. Dobby saved my life when I was twelve.'

'How?'

'Lucius Malfoy was going to AK me but Dobby used elf magic to stop him.'

'Then I believe Dobby is now bound to you.'

'But he couldn't find work so he went to Dumbledore who hired Dobby. He now works in the kitchens but he gets paid.'

'He may not have told you that you now own a house elf, he might not have believed you would like it or want him.'

'I gave him socks for Christmas as he likes socks, he was happy about it.'

'Then he might be free, but it would end up hurting him in the long run. Also, a free elf can be bought from whoever it works for.'

'I doubt Professor Longbottom would do that. I might speak with Dobby when I get back to Hogwarts. I would use the map to sneak down to the kitchens but I leant it to Professor Longbottom.'

'It's not against the rules to visit the house elves in the kitchen, it's just not encouraged as the elves get distracted by trying to serve you.'

'Then I'll visit when I return.'

'Tell me why you leant Augusta the map?'

'Because she might be able to stop any other kids facing danger like I did. Between Professor Longbottom and Amelia, they made sure there is nothing dangerous there, not like there was over the last few years.'

'And you were involved in some of this danger?'

'Albus had Harry involved in all of it, Lily, including fighting and almost dying by a giant basilisk. He also faced Voldemort twice as an eleven year old.'

'Then if he wasn't in Azkaban I would kill the old bastard.'

'Who are you going to kill this time love?'

Harry, Sirius and Lily glanced at James and Amelia as they entered the room, 'Albus Dumbledore or as Harry calls him, Albus Dumbledork.'

James chuckled as he glanced at his blushing son. 'Good name for him. Amelia has been filling me in.'

'So how did it go at the Prophet?' Sirius asked.

'It was amusing. First they seemed sceptical when Amelia showed them the proof we were alive. When they realised it was signed off by an unspeakable they all began to look nervous. It was right then that I pulled off the cloak. I don't think I've even seen so many people suck up or faint before. I sacked the editor and that Skeeter bitch, then told them I would be keeping an eye on all of them. But I did inform then that they could only print the truth and nothing about any of us without my approval. If the Minister wanted something published it must be verified first.'

'Go dad,' Harry grinned, 'Skeeter bagged me when she heard I was selected as a champion then called me a coward when I went to Professor Sprout.'

'She's gone, I doubt Witch Weekly or the Wizarding Wireless Network will print anything she writes. So the story about us will be out in a special edition tonight. Then I believe we should head to Potter manor. We need to update Harry's room since it's decorated for a baby.'

Harry glanced at Amelia before he looked back at his parent's, 'Its fine Harry, they are your parent's. I'm pleased I could help over the last few months. Now it's time to be with your family.'

Harry nodded, 'It is, but I can't thank you enough for everything you've done,' Harry got up then hugged his godmother, 'Thanks…Aunt Amelia.'

James, Lily and Sirius smiled as they watched Amelia embrace her godson, 'We'll see each other a lot Harry, especially since you are dating my niece.'

'I want us to stay close.'

'We will,' Amelia kissed Harry on the forehead then pushed him towards his parent's. She would miss Harry, but as she said to him, they would see each other during the holidays.

'Let's go home Harry,' Lily held out her hand. Harry smiled then grabbed his mother's hand, his father took his other hand.

Amelia watched as the Potter family and Sirius disappeared through the fireplace. She knew she would miss Harry, but she knew it would be harder on Susan.

James, Lily, Harry and Sirius stepped out of the fireplace into a large living room. Five house elves popped in, all ended up crying as they hugged James and Lily. Harry watched, fascinated at the interaction between his parent's and the house elves. He was still coming to terms with the fact his parents were alive, and now they were going to be a family. He would always love Sirius and Amelia and he was grateful he has them in his life. Now though he had his parent's and it made him wonder if he might end up with any brothers or sisters. Since his parents were officially only twenty one. He knew they looked that age, which meant they may just be able to have more children. Harry didn't care either way, he was just ecstatic that he had his parent's back.

Harry stared at his parent's, then around the room. He realised he had a family, and the Potter family had come home.

The end:


End file.
